Tsuki no Hikari
by Eigna-fluff
Summary: Lo enviaron en busca de ella. La esposa perfecta para Len Tao. Ella no sabía quien era él, sólo quería escapar de su casa. Pero no todo es como lo pintan, él es frío y cerrado...pero ella no se irá,vino para quedarse.LenxPilika!REVIEW!
1. Se busca esposa

Buenas tardes a todos a verdad jajajajajaja weno pues aki esta la lok de nuevo escribiendo otro de sus fics y esperando que a todo mundo le guste, jajajajaja sueño verdad? Espero que esta historia esté más larga que la pasada y no utilizaré la primera persona mucho (eso es lo que yo creo) para cambiarle un poco no? Acá va a haber un poco de drama, pero no exagerado, no esas historias de q nono porque no me quiere no, lloro lloro, te trato mal y así, pork la verdad a veces tanto de eso como que si harta. Así que sin más que empiece el show!

Disclaimer: no nada me pertenece mas que la idea de este fic jajajajaja, aunque no me vendrían mal unos esclavitos tan guapos jajajajajaja.

Charlie: voy a ir por ti si sigues diciendo tantas tontadas

Eigna: o.o no por favor luego termino loca

Charlie: pues ya empieza o te cortare en pedacitos con un hacha

Eigna: ''>>, ayuda! Empecemos

(se va por una pistola) Eigna: OHHH CHARLIE!

P.S. VILLE VALO ES MIO! ALGUIEN TAN GUAPO COMO ÉL NO PODRÍA ESTAR EN TUS MANOS!...si ya sabes que te estoy hablando a ti...(lo siento ella sabe quien es)

Plática-o Narración

**_Pensamiento _**

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT cambio de escena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. recuerdos

"_Tsuki no Hikari"_

**Por Eigna-fluff**

_Capítulo 1: Se busca esposa_

_El dolor toca a su puerta_

_Sombras bailan afuera de su ventana_

_Lágrimas caen en la alfombra_

_El mundo alrededor de ella se derrumba_

_-Circle of fear, HIM_

Plop. Plop plop plop splash. Una piedra rebota por el agua cristalina y brillante de un estanque y luego se hunde en la profundidad de aquel orificio con líquido. Las ondas causadas por este objeto se mueven en diferentes direcciones hasta ser detenidas por las orillas de este estanque, una de estas tantas curvas llega hasta una roca donde una jovencita está sentada. Su mirada está fijada en el lugar donde aquella piedra había desaparecido y no se mueve.

El sol en ese momento en el punto más alto y fuerte de todo el día, parece no ignorarla pues sus rayos iluminan sus largos y sedosos cabellos azules. El agua regresa los rayos como tratando de de defender a la joven del tormentoso sol. Sin embargo la joven no se inmuta ante todo esto. Su mirada sigue fija en ese lugar, sumida en sus pensamientos. Piensa en algo más, algo más allá de esa vida monótona, una vida llena de aventuras, de diversión y de libertad. Suspira y se da cuenta que ha pasado el tiempo y que debe regresar. Sus ojos azul celestes recobran el movimiento, mira por un momento su reflejo en el agua y se levanta. Estira sus brazos hacia el cielo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y después limpia un poco su kimono morado que había tocado la roca y podría tener polvo.

"Es hora de regresar" dice la joven de cabellos azulados. Da un brinco de la roca al suelo cayendo graciosamente en éste. Se detiene un momento y mira a lo lejos, una construcción se ve a lo lejos y el único sentimiento que le causa esta edificación es el de la nada. Su hogar y no siente nada hacia él. El hogar es donde está el corazón y lo único que podía concluir la chica sobre esto es que ese no era su hogar. Éste era un lugar temporal hasta que ella lograra encontrarlo. **_Apuesto a que cualquier lugar podría ser mi hogar excepto este lugar_** ella piensa con amargura.

Con trabajo comienza a caminar hacia la casa de color café, dando cada paso lo más lento posible, para atrasar lo inevitable, para poder imaginarse aunque sea sólo un momento que su familia es perfecta, que su familia es unida, que su familia siente cariño hacia ella, que su mamá sigue al lado de ella. Al pensar esto una lágrima cae lentamente formando una línea en su mejilla. Momentos después levanta su cabeza firmemente y limpia la lágrima rápidamente, no podía dejar que los demás la vieran llorar, si pasaba esto ellos sabrían que era débil y la aplastarían. Más de lo que ya habían hecho.

Caminó y subió una pequeña colina y en la cima se encontró frente la puerta de "su casa", subió el escalón de piedra donde estaban sus pantuflas, se sentó en el piso de madera, se quitó las zapatillas que traía y las puso en el escalón, puso sus pies dentro de las pantuflas y esperó pacientemente lo que se esperaba. Su cabeza giró de pronto a un lado y sintió el ardor en su mejilla. Ella movió su cabeza al otro lado para mirar a los ojos a una mujer obviamente más grande (n/a: u.u en edad no en tamaño)que ella.

"¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme de esa forma, chiquilla insolente después de que llegas tarde? La comida no está preparada, los baños nos están limpios y las camas no están hechas. Hoy tendremos un invitado muy importante y espero que todas tus tareas estén hechas para la noche. Pobre de ti si te vuelves a ir a ese estanque sin mi permiso escuchas? Sino tendré que decirle a tu estúpido padre que me estás tratando mal" dijo la mujer, sonrió maliciosamente y le dirigió una mirada fulminante y se retiró por uno de los pasillos que había en la casa.

Así es, esa era su vida, su grandiosa vida que cualquier chica envidiaría. Era la persona del aseo en su casa, no que le importara mucho ayudar pero la trataban como a un ser inferior, como si no fuera parte de esa familia, como si fuera un esclava. Jamás le diría a su padre la verdad, si lo hacía la perfecta imagen que tenía su padre sobre su familia se rompería en un instante. Jamás le diría lo que en realidad había pasado aquella noche, era mejor de esta manera. Suspiró y se levantó, **_después de todo_** era un día más en su vida. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar todo para la cena, haría algo especial. Recordó las palabras de su "madrastra" _Hoy tendremos un invitado muy importante._ Sorprendida levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente la pared que se encontraba frente a ella.Ellos nunca tenían invitados.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Xho Zan,China

"¿Y bien, me dirás para qué mandaste a ese hombre a Japón?" preguntó una mujer de unos 37 años. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los extremos de una gran mesa rectangular. Miraba fijamente con sus ojos dorados a un hombre robusto y musculoso sentado del lado opuesto de la mesa.

"Creo que nuestra dinastía tendrá que tener un nuevo líder y sinceramente no creo que lo pueda hacer bien si no tiene una mujer a su lado" respondió calmadamente el hombre mientras peinaba con las puntas de sus dedos su grande bigote.

"Pero... tú sabes que las ahuyenta a todas" respondió la mujer de cabellos verdosos.

"Sí pero estoy segura que ella no se irá tan fácilmente" contestó el hombre.

"Como lo sabes¿acaso tú la conoces?" indagó la mujer.

"No, pero los espíritus la han elegido a ella. Algo debe de tener" contestó él.

"Ya veo. ¿Él la traerá aquí no es cierto'" cuestionó ella.

"Así es" contestó él mientras se levantaba y se dirigía una de las muchas ventanas que había en ese cuarto.

"¿Len lo sabe?" preguntó preocupadamente la mujer.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió el hombre.

"¿Le vas a preguntar?"preguntó ella. El hombre sonrió ante esta pregunta.

"No" contestó el hombre.

"¿Puedo saber su nombre?"cuestionó ella.

" Pilika" respondió él.

"Está bien, si ellos la han elegido no hay más que decir. Pero, no creas que la voy a aceptar tan fácil. Tendrá que ganarse el respeto de todos en esta casa" dijo la mujer mientras empujaba la silla en la que estaba sentada con sus pies. El chillido de la madera contra mármol resonó sobre las cuatro paredes de aquel salón.

La mujer le dirigió una última mirada a su esposo que se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana y se alejó por uno de los muchos pasillos de la mansión Tao. Su esposo supo que se había ido por completo cuando sus ropas dejaron de sonar y el sonido de sus tacones golpeando el piso se oían lejos.

En Tao miró a lo lejos desde la ventana.

"Confío en ti" murmuró para nadie en especial y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Toc toc toc. Ojos color celeste se mueven nerviosos mientras miran la puerta frente a ellos. La mano de la jovencita parecía no poder moverse sólo sus delgados dedos se movían un poco. Ding Dong.

"¡PILIKA! Abre esa puerta en este instante chiquilla!" gritó una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos de un café tan oscuro que parecían negros.

Pilika por fin reaccionó, lanzó una mirada furiosa a su madrastra y abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con un hombre muy alto de cabello negro y ojos de color gris. (a/n: no tengo idea q color sea ese...) Pilika se quedó mirándolo a los ojos durante un buen rato hasta que él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Buenas noches señorita mi nombre es Li Pai Long supongo que usted es Pilika" dijo el hombre mientras una sonrisa cálida aparecía en su rostro. Pilika lo miró con asombro, el hombre sabía su nombre y por lo que podía notar este señor era extranjero. Esta visita se hacía cada vez más extraña para ella.

"Si así es, pero por favor pase está en su casa. Creo que ya lo he hecho esperar lo suficiente" contestó Pilika y le regresó la sonrisa. Pilika caminó delante de él mostrándole el camino hacia el comedor donde cenarían. Pilika deslizó la puerta que daba hacía este cuarto y vio que su padre y Rara ya estaban sentados y la comida ya estaba servida con una presentación impresionante.

"Por favor siéntese" dijo Rara con una sonrisa. **_De las más falsas_** pensó Pilika. Pai Long estaba a punto de hacer esto cuando una voz lo interrumpió y provocó que Pilika se girará por completo y algo cambiara en ella. Esa interrupción era la voz de una jovencita no mayor que Pilika.

"Pero quien es este joven tan guapo y varonil" (n/a: XD) preguntó la joven mientras se acercaba más y más a Pai Long y Pilika nada más la observaba con ira y desprecio.

"Nadie que requiera de tus servicios" contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa y Pai Long al escucharla tuvo que contener una carcajada. (n/a: espero que sepan a q servicios me refiero...). Pai Long retiró las manos de Reiko que se encontraban apoyadas en su pecho.

"Creo que nadie le pidió la opinión a la sirvienta Pilika" contestó Reiko. Pilika simplemente no el hizo caso y se sentó al lado de su padre que en medio de todo esto no había dicho nada como siempre. Pilika miró de su padre a Rara y viceversa. **_Esa mujer...juro que te librare de sus garras y de las de la arpía Reiko._**

"Lo siento mucho señorita pero creo que ya estoy comprometido con otra mujer, lo que me recuerda la razón por la que vine en primer lugar"dijo Pai Long. Pilika puso observar como la cara de Rara cambiaba de alegría a desconcierto y después a rabia. Pai Long se sentó con una Reiko todavía colgada de su brazo.

"¿Pero como es posible eso señor? Nos había dicho que estaba en busca de esposa para un hombre con bastantes recursos y yo supuse que era usted..." comentó lo mas calmadamente posible Rara. Ante la súbita mención de matrimonio en su presencia Pilika se enfureció y se puso de pie pues lo único que esto demostraba era que Rara quería restregarle en su cara que Reiko era mucho más bonita, con su cabello rojo y sus ojos color violeta , con su "elegancia" y bien formado cuerpo. Rara quería demostrarle a Pilika que su querida hija se casaría primero y con alguien rico y que ella se quedaría sola y pobre para siempre. **_Pero...a mi nunca me ha importado lo material, si estas muerto por dentro ninguna fortuna te puede salvar._** Pai Long observó como Pilika se levantó y podía sentir la ira irradiando de su ser por lo que se apresuró a decir.

"De hecho señora, sí vengo en busca de una esposa pero no para mi sino para un amigo. Y sí, digamos que vive _cómodo _pero él me dijo que quería a Pilika como esposa desde un principio. Lo siento mucho si le hice creer otra cosa." dijo Pai Long con la mayor delicadeza que pudo. A la sola mención de su nombre y esposa en un mismo enunciado, Pilika se detuvo completamente para procesar la información que su cerebro estaba recibiendo en ese momento. En cambio los rostros de Rara y Reiko lo único que demostraban era enojo y desprecio hacia Pilika. Madre e hija sentían una ganas tremendas de saltarle encima a Pilika y cortarla en pedazos. El padre de Pilika había reaccionado por primera vez en toda la noche cuando movió su cabeza para observar a su hija. Pilika se volvió a sentar en su lugar y la mirada de todos la siguieron.

"Hija creo que le debes de dar una respuesta al señor. ¿Deseas o no casarte con su amigo?" dijo el padre de Pilika de pronto rompiendo el silencio incómodo que de pronto invadía el comedor. Pilika volteó a ver a su padre sorprendida, era muy raro ver a su padre hablar. Rara y Reiko inclinaron sus cuerpos hacia la mesa como si haciendo eso la respuesta vendría más pronto. Pilika miró a todos, era una decisión difícil de tomar en tan sólo unos minutos, después se le quedó mirando a Pai Long.

**_Bueno después de todo resultó no ser un día como los demás. Bravo Pilika deseaste algo extraordinario y aquí lo tienes. Veamos, lo más sensato sería contestar que no, pero viéndolo desde el lado positivo, yo deseo salir de este infierno de casa y de las garras de Rara y Reiko. Además podría ayudar a mi padre económicamente y un poco de amor no le vendría mal a mi ser. Si me caso primero sería la peor pesadilla de Rara y Reiko convertida en realidad, no puedo esperar a ver lacara que pondrán cuando conteste. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y decidí contestarle a Pai Long. _**

"Lo haré" contestó Pilika. Pai Long sonrió y se sintió aliviado de la respuesta de la jovencita, ya que si no hubiera aceptado hubiera tenido que recurrir al plan B de su amo: secuestrar a la jovencita y llevarla a China a la fuerza. Sin embargo como todo en esta vida nada es perfecto, Rara no tardó en demostrárselo a Pilika.

"¿Cómo que te casas chiquilla insolente¿Y que hay de nosotros, qué hay de tu padre?"estalló de repente Rara. El padre de Pilika no dijo nada ante el grito de Rara, ya que le permitía todo a su querida esposa, hasta insultar a su hija.

"Sí así es Rara, lo haré y no me lo impedirás ni doblegarás mi espíritu como lo has hecho durante años...Sobre mi padre yo veré que nada le falte y ustedes tendrán que ver como se mantienen porque yo no pienso mantenerlas más" contestó Pilika sin ningún remordimiento. Rara quedó sorprendida con esa contestación pues a pesar de que Pilika siempre la había odiado, nunca se había atrevido a decirle algo por consideración a su padre. Pero ahora cualquier tacto a los sentimientos de su padre habían desaparecido. Pilika se levantó y comenzó a caminar a su cuarto pero no sin antes preguntar algo.

"¿Nos podemos ir mañana señor Li? La verdad es que prefiero irme lo más pronto posible" preguntó Pilika.

"Claro que sí, entre más pronto mejor" contestó Pai Long. **_Vaya, esto salió mejor de lo planeado, mi amo estará muy complacido cuando mañana lleguemos._**

"Bueno entonces iré a mi cuarto para empacar mis cosas" dijo Pilika y sin más desapareció.

Entre tanto todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que Pai Long rompió el silencio murmurando algo sobre hacer una llamada en su celular y salió de la casa. Rara estaba en silencio planeando algo, Reiko estaba en el piso llorando y quejándose y el padre de Pilika, pues... él seguía igual sin decir nada.

"Si señor así es, ella acepto sin mucha dificultad. Mañana en la noche estaremos ahí. Sí, tengo el jet de la familia preparado, sí gracias. Adiós" dijo Pai Long en su conversación. Cerró su celular y entró de nuevo a la casa. Encontró al padre de Pilika sentado en la mesa solo.

"Disculpe señor, pero ya es tarde y me tengo que retirar. Haga el favor de avisarle a la señorita Pilika que mañana vendré por ella muy temprano. Buenas noches." dijo Pai Long.

"Lo haré" contestó el padre de Pilika. Pai Long hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió por donde entró. El señor se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija a darle el aviso.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

En Tao colgó el teléfono de su oficina. **_Así que ya vienen para acá...mmhhh tendré que tener algunas cosas preparadas para su llegada...pero yo no se que es lo que necesite una jovencita de su edad..pero claro no seas tonto si tu mismo tienes una hija casi de su edad.._**

Volvió a descolgar el teléfono, pero esta vez solo marcó una extensión, la extensión que daba al cuarto de Jun Tao.

"¿Sí?" se escuchó una voz femenina por el auricular.

"Este Jun, necesito que prepares unas cosas para la llegada de ya sabes quien..." dijo En, tuvo que retirar la bocina de su oído al grito de alegría que dio su hija.

"¡En serio¿Entonces si va a venir? Está bien ahora mismo iré a comprar todo!" dijo Jun entre grito y grito.

"Sí esta bien" contestó En. Nuevamente puso el auricular en su lugar.

"Mañana es el día.." dijo En.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Toc toc. Ding dong. Ding dong. Estos sonidos parecían sonar mucho últimamente en esa casa. Se escuchan pisadas y el abrir de una puerta. Parece que esta visita le trae una sonrisa a una cierta joven.

"¡Señor Li! Vaya usted si que es puntual, pero no importa. Ya tengo todo preparado, así que nada más usted dígalo y nos iremos en seguida." dijo Pilika al descubrir quien era el que llamaba a la puerta de su casa tan temprano.

"Pues nos podemos ir en este instante la limusina nos está esperando, dígame donde están sus maletas para subirlas al carro. Váyase despidiendo de su familia mientras tanto." dijo Pai long.

"¿limusina?" preguntó Pilika a la vez que estiraba su cuello a un lado, sólo para comprobar que en efecto había una limusina negra esperando en e umbral de su casa, "las maletas están aquí entrando, pero usted no se preocupe y misma ahora las subo" dijo Pilika señalando con su mano las maletas que estaban a su lado.

"Como cree, desde ahora prepárese para ser servida en todo. Yo no las subiré, las subirá nuestro querido chofer Shen que con mucho gusto le puede ayudar en lo que necesite" replicó Pai Long mientras señalaba a un hombre recargado en la limusina que se acercara. Tomó las dos maletas de Pilika y se las dio a Shen. "¿No es así Shen?" cuestionó Pai Long alzando una ceja como retando a Shen a contestar lo contrario.

"Sí así es señorita" contestó Shen con una sonrisa, tomó las maletas y se retiró inmediatamente. Pilika lo observó con una cara de confusión(n/a:ésta o.O?) cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando Pilika volvió a mirar a Pai Long una poco avergonzada.

"Este...bueno voy a despedirme, en un momento regreso" dijo Pilika y entró a la casa.

**_Entré a la casa un poco nerviosa de enfrentar a mi padre. Era cierto que no había dicho nada sobre todo esto, pero acaso ¿me perdonaría dejarlo solo y haberle gritado ayer a su querida esposa? No había visto ni a Rara ni a Reiko en toda la mañana lo que se me hacía extremadamente raro, porque conociéndolas su deber era arruinar esto. Lo más seguro es que estaban planeando como hacerlo. Dejé mis pensamientos a n lado cunado llegue a la puerta del cuarto de mi padre. Toqué, una, dos veces y esperé a que me dijera que pasara. Así lo hice, pero abrí lentamente la puerta preparándome para lo que le diría. Lo encontré sentado en su futon calmadamente leyendo un libro, esto si que era muy extraño._**

"¿Padre?"**_ pregunté un poco dudosa. Mi padre bajó el libro que estaba leyendo poniéndolo a un lado suyo y me miró._**

"Sí hija ¿qué deseas?"**_ preguntó calmadamente mi padre._**

"Este... nada más vengo a decirte que ya me voy y a despedirme de ti"**_ contesté calmadamente. Sin embargo mi padre siguió igual, su rostro no reflejó ningún cambio. No era raro en él pues desde que conoció a la maldita de Rara él había cambiado mucho, pero..._**

"No te preocupes por mi hija, yo estaré bien con la compañía de Rara y Reiko. Creo que serás muy feliz allá y por fin encontrarás lo que siempre has estado buscando"**_ dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un abrazo. Sentí unas cuantas lágrimas formarse en mis ojos, pero no las dejaría caer, tenía que ser fuerte. Por lo menos mi padre me apoyaba que era lo importante._**

"Padre muchas gracias, prometo escribirte seguido. Me tengo que ir."**_ dije a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla. Mi padre me soltó y yo me dirigía la puerta. Di un último vistazo a su cuarto y a él. Me sonrió como para asegurarme que estaría bien. Cerré la puerta y fui de nuevo a la puerta para avisarle a Pai Long que ya estaba lista. _**

"Ya estoy lista señor Li" dijo Pilika al encontrarlo en la puerta de la entrada.

"En ese caso vayámonos" contestó Pai Long. Pilika cerró al puerta de su casa y caminó un poco. Miró su casa por última vez y entró en la limusina.

Dos figuraras femeninas miraban la limusina alejarse desde la cima de una pequeña colina.

"¿Madre vas a dejar que esa tipa se vaya tan fácilmente?" preguntó Reiko furiosa.

"No te preocupes Reiko. Nos vengaremos" contestó Rara. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Las majestuosas montañas glaseadas en la cima por una pulcra nieve eran reflejadas en las ventanas del carro que pasaba en ese momento frente a ellas. Reflejos tan claros como los que bailaban en los largos ríos que rodeaban el valle. Pasaban todas en fila, en una secuencia tan perfecta, como en una película y ella no podía estar más que asombrada.

Sus ojos brillaban con tal esplendor, que podía hacer parecer el brillar del sol un aficionado. El viento tocaba con sus dedos cada uno de sus cabellos azulados moviéndolo de un lado al otro, pero después de un rato éste se quedó sin nada pues el objeto de su ducha había quedado nuevamente dentro del aparato negro.

"Vaya cuando me dijo que teníamos que hacer un viaje no pensé que era a otro país. No puedo creer que viajé en un avión y además privado. Esto si que ha sido emocionante" dijo Pilika después de haber metido la mitad de su cuerpo nuevamente a la limusina y haber cerrado completamente la ventana. Pai Long sonrió ante la energía de la jovencita. Cada vez estaba más seguro ella regresaría la vida a la mansión Tao.

"Siento mucho no haber aclarado eso antes, espero que no se haya molestado" replicó Pai Long. Pilika negó con la cabeza todavía observando el paisaje que pasaba rápido ante sus ojos.

Esto es hermoso, pero me pregunto cómo será mi nueva familia, él que será mi nuevo esposo. Será feo o guapo, alto o bajo, amable o grosero, cariñoso o frío. Sin embargo no me atrevo a preguntar nada de esto, supongo que el tiempo me lo contestará. Pero lo que más me preocupa es si podré ser feliz¿habré encontrado por fin m corazón?... ¿habré encontrado por fin mi hogar?

"Pai Long¿crees que mi nueva familia me quiera?" preguntó Pilika después de estar un rato sumida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Pai Long la miró y con una sonrisa le contestó.

"Estoy seguro de que la querrán desde el primer momento que ponga pie en esa casa" dijo Pai Long.

"Así lo espero" murmuró Pilika volviendo su cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

"Muy bien Jun reúne a todos los sirvientes y diles que estén listos en la puerta para recibir a alguien muy importante. Ve por tu madre y dile que también la quiero presente. Sobre Len...dile que tengo algo importante que decirle o invéntale algo para que por lo menos haga acto de presencia. Estaré esperando" ordenó En Tao a través del teléfono.

"Si padre" contestó Jun.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

La limusina se detuvo frente a un gran portón con un signo chino que Pilika no entendía, Shen bajó la ventana y pasó una tarjeta frente a un lector y el portón se abrió. Medidas de seguridad. Siguió a través de un camino pavimentado, pero alrededor Pilika no veía más que árboles, hasta que pro fin pudo ver a lo lejos en la cima de una colina una gran casa o más bien mansión. Tenía por lo menos 6 pisos y era bastante, pero bastante larga...Pilika estaba segura de que podría perderse ahí dentro. Era de color verde pasto y con algunas partes en morado. Conforme se acercaban la que iba a ser su casa se hacía cada vez mas grande. Por fin llegaron frente a la casa y la limusina se detuvo por completo. Pai Long bajó y rodeó la limusina para abrirle la puerta a Pilika. Ella sólo sonrió. Al bajar no pudo hacer mas que asombrarse más de lo que ya estaba. Tuvo q hacer su cabeza completamente para atrás para mirar hasta el último piso de la casa...era enorme, miles de veces más que su estatura. Frente a ella había unas escaleras que daban a una especie de terraza. El techo de la terraza estaba sostenido por dos grandes columnas rodeadas por unos dragones hechos de piedra que tenían sus cabezas mirando hacia el suelo..

Pai Long la guió hasta la terraza donde vio las puertas que daban a la casa. Nuevamente tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder observarlas bien. Eran de madera con unos grabados chinos que nuevamente no entendió, y de pronto se le vino a la mente el pequeño problema del idioma. Ella no sabía nada de chino...pero Pai Long sabía japonés...entonces a lo mejor su nueva familia también sabría hablar este idioma. Al menos eso era lo que Pilika esperaba.

El crujir de las puertas al abrirse despertaron a Pilika e hizo que mirara al frente. Lo que vio la impresionó, al menos había 5 filas de 40 personas de cada lado del recibidor de la casa. Eran hombres y mujeres uniformados, sin duda los sirvientes de la familia. Caminó por el centro siguiendo siempre a Pai Long y llegó al final del recibidor y al pie de otra escalera había 4 personas. Una señora de cabello verdoso y ojos dorados, un señor robusto y alto de cabello negro y ojos violeta, una joven de unos 19 años, alta y también de cabello color verdoso y al final pudo ver un muchacho alto, musculoso y bien formado. Tenía el cabello color violeta peinado en una extraña forma y ojos color dorado, que la miraban con cierto odio.

"Señores ella es Pilika" dijo Pai Long rompiendo el silencio. Pilika los miró atenta, tratando ver la reacción de cada uno.

"Bienvenida Pilika, mi nombre es En Tao y muy pronto seré tu suegro" se presentó En.

"¿suegro? No sabía que planeabas casar a Jun padre" dijo el muchacho de ojos dorados con cierto sarcasmo. Este comentario solo hizo que sus padres y su hermana lo vieran con desaprobación. Pilika no entendía nada.

"Mi nombre es Bo Tao esposa de En y madre de ellos dos" dijo la mujer e hizo una reverencia. Después siguió la muchacha.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jun Tao. Me puedes pedir lo que sea" se presentó la joven, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Silencio.

"¿Len no te vas a presentar ante la que va a ser tu esposa?" preguntó En, riéndose por dentro. Pilika y Len lo miraron asombro, no debía estar bromeando. Al menos así lo desearon los dos en ese momento. **_Esposa de ese maleducado, frío, pedante... ¿Yo? atado a esa niña... _**

"Escuchen todos" la voz de En Tao resonó por todo el recibidor, llamando la atención de todos los sirvientes "desde este momento esta señorita es oficialmente la prometida de Len Tao. Por lo tanto deben de obedecer sus órdenes y deberá ser tratada con respeto, si me llego a enterar de que alguien hace lo contrario, esta persona será despedida. Ahora todos regresen a sus deberes" dijo En. Después de esto todos se retiraron inmediatamente desapareciendo y dejando solos a los amos y señores de la casa.

Pilika y Len todavía seguían en estado de shock después de las noticias recibidas. Len por fin reaccionó, pero no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a subir las escaleras cunado la voz de En lo interrumpió.

"Len¿se puede saber a dónde vas', cuando no te has presentado" preguntó En comenzando a enojarse. Len giró su cuerpo completamente y sonrió sarcásticamente.

"A mi cuarto" contestó y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, cunado puso su pie en el siguiente escalón su voz se pudo escuchar nuevamente, "y padre, hazme el favor de decirle a esa niña que regrese al basurero de donde vino" dijo Len con una voz fría y que no tenía ningún sentimiento. Ante este comentario, En se enfureció y se estaba preparando para golpear a su hijo, Bo y Jun supieron en ese momento que todo estaba arruinado y voltearon a ver el rostro de Pilika esperando ver lágrimas ,pero se encontraron con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante de parte de Pilika hacia la cabeza de Len.

"¿Quieres decir el basurero que está al lado del caño del que te escapaste?" preguntó Pilika. En, Bo y Jun la miraron sorprendidos. Len se detuvo en seco y la miró con odio. La guerra había sido declarada.

_**...continuará**_

Ojojojojo este es el primer capítulo de lo que espero sea una larga historia. Espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto acepto ideas, sugerencias y opiniones, criticas pero constructivas, no que luego me llegan unos reviews asi de que "Es una porquería adios..." O.O si de insultar se trata al menos dejen su nombre y no sean cobardes dejándolo como anónimo...bueno es todo por hoy...por cierto pronto voy a tener laptop nueva por lo que tendrán nuevos capitulos más rápido... por cierto si encuentran algun signo o error me pueden avisar? es q el editor de esta fallando y pone cosas que no u.u'''

P.S. Willy Walo rlz!  
P.S. 2 ESPERO AL MENOS 5 REVIEWS...SI NO ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA...

Ja ne

…Eigna-fluff


	2. Para cada acción

Holas! yo de nuevo...mmhhh recibí muchos reviews.. mas de los que esperaba eso me gusta...soy una ambiciosa de reviews...ojojojo aki esta el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, he tratado de mantener a los personajes en carácter...pero se van a salir de un momento a otro entonces...las respuestas a sus reviews están al final y si alguno falta no se preocupen en el próximo cap estará... por cierto mis capítulos son largos, o al menos trato de que así lo sean porque me chocan los capítulos cortos...sin ofender a ningún autor...

Plática-o Narración

Pensamiento 

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT cambio de escena

_recuerdos_

Disclaimer: nada, nothing, niente es mío...sólo tomados prestados...para mis malévolos planes...

_"Tsuki no Hikari"_

**Por Eigna-fluff**

"...padre, hazme el favor de decirle a esa niña que regrese al basurero de donde vino" dijo Len..

"¿Quieres decir el basurero que está al lado del caño del que te escapaste?" preguntó Pilika.

La guerra había sido declarada.

_Capítulo 2: Para cada acción..._

_El amor es una flama que no se puede dominar,_

_Y aunque somos su presa favorita,_

_Mi vida, nosotros no somos los culpables..._

_Siempre termina en lágrimas..._

_Así que sigue pretendiendo..._

_Pretending__, HIM_

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Len, desafiando a Pilika a que lo dijera de nuevo.

"Ah, además de que te falto oxígeno cuando naciste, saliste sordo...Te apoyare cuando salgas en el próximo teletón..." contestó Pilika con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. (n/a: si no saben que es el teletón lo aclaré al final del capítulo...) Con esto a Len le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo del enojo y cuando iba a responder, unas risas femeninas lo interrumpieron. Cuando vio al pie de la escalera descubrió que era su hermana tirada en el piso la que se reía, con sus manos e su estómago tratando de contener las risas.

"JAJJAJAJAJA debes reconocer hermanito que nadie te había callado tan bien...JAJAJAJA" dijo Jun entre risas. El tic de su ojo estaba a mil por hora al darse cuenta que estaban en su contra. Volteó a ver a todos, Pilika tenía esa sonrisa triunfante en su rostro y, con los brazos cruzados, aún lo estaba mirando, preparada para el próximo ataque, su padre tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y hasta su madre que casi nunca sonreía tenía la más ligera sonrisa, apenas y se notaba pero ahí estaba...Era cierto todos estaban en su contra, su propia familia, su propia sangre. **_Me vengaré se los juro. _**Con esto dio una última mirada llena de enojo a Pilika y subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Las risas de Jun estaban por fin desapareciendo por lo que se puso de pie, caminó hasta Pilika y la tomó de la mano.

"Pilika, es la primera vez que Len se retira de una discusión sin pelear antes y aunque no espero nada bueno de esa reacción, creo que ha encontrado a su alma gemela." Dijo Jun con unas estrellitas en sus ojos. Pilika no sabía que responderle por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza. En y Bo también se acercaron con las sonrisa todavía presentes en sus rostros.

"Bien hecho querida, nadie aparte de nosotros había podido recibir sus insultos con tanto ingenio. Te esperamos en la cena, por lo pronto deja que Jun te lleve a tu habitación" dijo Bo. En y Bo hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron.

Jun, sin soltar de la mano a Pilika comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo por un momento. "Pai Long podrías asegurarte de que las maletas de la señorita lleguen a su destino?" preguntó Jun. Pai Long al escuchar su nombre salió de las sombras donde había permanecido escondido durante todo el "incidente". "Sí señorita" contestó Pai Long. Jun continuo subiendo, casi arrastrando a Pilika detrás de ella por la emoción. Pilika volteó a ver por un momento a Pai Long para despedirse de él pero no lo hizo pues notó algo muy curioso. La mirada de Pai Long, que estaba dirigida hacia Jun, sólo reflejaba un inmenso anhelo y por fin las palabras de Pai Long tuvieron sentido. "_Lo siento mucho señorita pero creo que ya estoy comprometido con otra_ _mujer..." _Eso había dicho Pai long, pero a lo mejor Jun no sabía nada. **_Pobre Pai Long _**pensó Pilika.****

Por estar pensando no se había dado cuenta que Jun la había arrastrado hasta un pasillo oscuro y lúgubre que tenía en las paredes retratos de lo que parecía los ancestros de Jun y Len. Pilika decidió no mirarlos porque si no se moriría del miedo. Caminaron hasta llegar al final del pasillo de los ancestros para llegar a otro más largo. (n/a: para que me entiendan los dos formaban una especie de T) A los extremos de cada uno había una puerta, Jun se dirigió a la del lado derecho, con una muy confundida Pilika por detrás.

"Esa puerta que ves es la de el cuarto de Len y esta de aquí es la de tu cuarto. Como ahora están comprometidos, estoy segura que querrán pasar más tiempo juntos. Por eso te escogimos una habitación cerca de la de él." Jun dijo con mucha alegría. Llegaron hasta la puerta y Jun la abrió de golpe.

"Bueno mi misión ya está cumplida. Siéntete libre de explorar tu cuarto y toda la casa. Compré todo lo que creí que pudieras necesitar como ropa, maquillaje, artículos de baño, etc.. en caso de que necesites algo me llamas por teléfono. Mi extensión es 666, sé que da miedo pero así todo mundo se acuerda de ella. Bueno adiós y nos vemos en la cena" dijo Jun demasiado rápido como para que Pilika captara bien y cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué?"preguntó Pilika a la puerta. Se quedó por unos minutos viendo a la puerta, tratando de procesar toda la información dada. Después de un rato reaccionó y decidió explorar su nuevo cuarto.

Desde el lugar donde estaba parada podía observar muy bien su cuarto. A su derecha había unas puertas gigantes de lo que parecía ser su armario y del lado izquierdo había una puerta entreabierta que daba al baño. Frente al armario había una cama tamaño queen size (n/a: jajajaja XD) con cuatro postes que tenían una tela morada colgando sobre ésta. Frente a la cama había un mueble grande hecho de madera. Pilika se acercó a ver el mueble, lo abrió y descubrió una televisión gigante de pantalla plana y un reproductor de DVD. Además de eso había toda una colección de películas que tendría que ver después. Pilika vio a la izquierda sólo para encontrar una pequeña sala compuesta por una mesa y dos sillones que se veían muy cómodos. Las paredes tenían un tapiz color morado y la alfombra que cubría toda la habitación era de un tono entre azul y morado. (n/a: apesto en las descripciones de espacios interiores y exteriores lo siento...)

Cruzó de nuevo la habitación para ver que era lo que había en el armario. Al abrirlo quedó impresionada pues había mucha ropa (n/a: el sueño d toda chik...bueno el mío es conocer a willy walo...) al ver debajo de toda esa ropa pudo encontrar una pequeña caja que le llamó mucha la atención, la abrió y encontró una de las cosas que más le gustaban. Eran unas tonfas de madera color negro. Al verlas recordó con nostalgia aquellos días. Hacía mucho que no entrenaba, tal vez era tiempo de empezar de nuevo. Tal vez el destino las había traído hasta ella. (n/a: cuanta nota..tonfa es un arma que se usa en las artes marciales que es de un palo recto con una especie de mango para agarrarlo, es muy bueno para la defensa y ofensa...cualquier duda...en su review...)

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

Len daba vueltas en su habitación tratando de pensar como se vengaría de esa niña. El descaro de humillarlo ante su familia, no que le importara mucho pero su orgullo había sido dañado y bastante. No quería hacer nada estúpido como tirarle un pastel en la cara o ponerle tinte verde en su shampoo, aunque fuera divertido, dudaba mucho que "la niña" se fuera a ir, pues por lo visto era muy resistente. Tenía que ser algo que la dañara mucho como para que ya no quisiera estar en su casa y se fuera por donde vino. La verdad es que no era algo muy personal contra ella, pero no quería que estuviera cerca para que sus padres por fin cumplieran con su misión de quitarle su libertad. Su libertad era algo muy valioso para él y no permitiría que nadie ni nada se la quitara y si lastimar a esa niña era lo que debía hacer lo haría.

De tanto pensar y ponderar sobre su venganza le empezó a doler la cabeza, por lo que decidió salir a entrenar a su lugar favorito. Hacer ejercicio y estar afuera con la madre naturaleza (n/a: jajajajajaja XD) siempre hacían que se relajara y dejara de preocuparse. Tomó su espada que estaba en una mesa cerca de su cama y salió de su habitación. Caminó por el pasillo de los antepasados, **_cómo odio a esos rucos_**, y dio vuelta para dar a unas escaleras que daban a otra puerta. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a uno de los costados de las escaleras principales. Las escaleras donde había recibido su humillación. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que daba a un gran comedor. Caminó a lo largo de éste hasta llegar a la mitad, ahí empujó un cuadro que daba aun pasadizo secreto. Recorrió todo el pasadizo y por fin llegó a su lugar de entrenamiento. Un jardín con muchos árboles y plantas que estaba muy escondido, por lo cual era muy difícil llegar si no sabías el camino correcto. Pero cual fue su disgusto al ver una figura femenina moverse en el centro de su paraíso. ¡Cómo había llegado ella hasta ahí¿Qué acaso su objetivo era hacerle la vida imposible?

**_Me iba a acercar para gritarle que por qué estaba en MI jardín PRIVADO cunado comencé a observar mejor todos sus movimientos. Por primera vez noté lo que traía en sus manos, eran unas tonfas. Eso si que era extraño¿de dónde las había sacado y además de dónde había aprendido a usarlas?. Debía reconocer que la niña esa las sabía usar y muy bien. Nunca pensé que la niñita esa supiera algún arte marcial...supongo que hay más debajo de esa melena azul de lo que se puede ver. Se movía rápidamente por el centro con el pie derecho en frente apoyando se lanzaba un golpe de derecha izquierda con la tonfa de su brazo derecho y luego con su brazo izquierdo daba otro golpe hacia arriba. Luego dio media vuelta a la vez que se movía a izquierda simulando esquivar algún ataque de un enemigo invisible, se paró y se agachó rápidamente sólo para levantarse arrojándose hacia al frente y dar un golpe con ambas tongas al mismo tiempo. Pude notar que su respiración que hacía cada vez más agitada mientras se movía, después dio un golpe del centro a su derecha con su brazo derecho y dio una patada alta con su pierna izquierda, continuo caminando dio dos golpes arriba como golpeando la cabeza de su enemigo y después dos en medio como en su estómago, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, juntó los pies y dio un salto hacia atrás estirando sus pies en el aire golpeando en cabeza a su enemigo. Cayó de cuclillas y se quedó ahí tratando de recuperar su aliento. Comencé a acercarme hacia ella lentamente, pues su espalada daba a mi por lo que no veía. La retaría a una pelea, por lo que había visto era digna de pelear conmigo, además, dudaba mucho que me pudiera ganar. Así me vengaría derrotándola de una manera justa y no haciendo cosas estúpidas. Ya estaba a menos de 1 metro detrás de ella cuando hizo un movimiento repentino, se levantó de golpe y con su brazo derecho con todo y tonfa intentó golpearme en el cuello pero obviamente detuve su brazo con mi mano, mis reflejos son demasiado rápidos y buenos._**

**_Cuando vi su rostro me enfurecí pues vi una sonrisa maliciosa y por alguna razón que no comprendía sus ojos reflejaban satisfacción. Retiró su brazo y lo puso a unos de sus costados._**

"Así que el gran señor Tao ha decidido hacerme una visita" **_dijo ella retrocediendo poco a poco. Sonreí ante este comentario, era ilógico que yo quisiera visitarla, en especial a ella._**

"No en realidad no, simplemente sucede que este lugar es donde siempre entreno porque nadie conoce este lugar. Pero, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a cierta niña invadiendo mi espacio" dije **_fingiendo sorpresa en la última parte. La miré de nuevo y esta vez tenía una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. ¿Qué estaba planeando ahora esta niña? De pronto una gran sonrisa apareció y brincando si dijo_** "Ya se"

"¿Qué es lo que ya sabes? Que eres una niña tonta e inmadura?" **_pregunté para_** **_hacerla enojar. Me miró asesinamente y después se acercó a mi._**

"No, ya se como podemos solucionar el problema de tu espacio. Te reto a una pelea, si tú ganas puedes seguir viniendo y yo no te molestaré ni vendré más aquí, pero si yo gano, podré venir cuantas veces sea sin que me digas nada. No te preocupes aunque pierdas puedes seguir viniendo, nada más no a molestarme" **_contestó sin que esa sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Parecía que la idea de pelear le emocionaba, definitivamente esta niña no era como las demás. Las chicas que habían traído mis padres como candidatas para mi esposa hubiera preferido morirse antes de romperse una uña en una pelea. Claro que aceptaría, después de todo le iba a proponer algo por el estilo no?_**

"Acepto, pero no creas que me voy a apiadar de ti solo porque eres una mujer" **_dije mientras tomaba mi espada y me ponía en posición de pelea._**

"Claro que no, si lo haces no me sentiré tan orgullosa cuando te derrote" **_contestó, también poniéndose en posición de batalla._**

Estuvieron varios minutos mirándose el uno al otro, retándose para ver quien empezaba primero. Len se desesperó después de un tiempo y decidió realizar el primer ataque al avanzar rápidamente. Con su espada trató de golpear una de las piernas de Pilika para desequilibrarla. Ella fácilmente dio un salto, dio un giro en el aire y paso por encima de la cabeza de Len quedando atrás de él. Instantáneamente golpeo uno de los costados de Len con una tonfa. Len giro lentamente hacia donde estaba Pilika y la miró como si nada. Obviamente el golpe no le había hecho nada, en el fondo Pilika sabía que iba a ser difícil hacerle algo. Después de todo era obvio que él era más fuerte que ella, pero su hermano siempre decía que para la victoria no era necesaria la fuerza.

"Debo reconocer que eres rápida y tienes buenos reflejos" dijo Len. Pilika se sorprendió pues jamás que recibiría un halago de parte del joven de hielo.

"Gracias...creo" contestó Pilika.

Nuevamente Len corrió hacia donde estaba Pilika y esta vez lanzó un golpe con su espada al frente de Pilika. Pilika detuvo su espada atrapándola con sus dos tonfas impidiéndole a Len que la moviera. Len reaccionó al tratar de moverla con fuerza, Pilika no cedió tan fácil pero después de un tiempo ya no aguanto más y soltó la espada. Len aprovecho para lanzar un golpe a la tonfa que tenía en su brazo derecho y ésta salió volando. Pilika miró en dirección a donde se había ido y se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de su alcance y Len lo sabía. Pilika lanzó la tonfa que le quedaba junto a la otra que estaba en el suelo. Len la miró un poco sorprendido ante su acción. Pilika lo miró y sonrió.

"Después de todo¿para que me sirve una sola?" fue lo que dijo Pilika para explicar lo que había hecho. **_Además no dependo de ellas, sólo me ayudaban todavía tengo mis manos y pies. Ya verás Len que no soy ninguna niña._** (n/a: ok...Alto...debo confesarles que me siento extremadamente tonta escribiendo esto pues obviamente apesto para este tipo de escenas...pero la considero necesaria para la historia asi que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo si? Un poco mas nada mas un poco mas y nunca más!) Pilika corrió en dirección de Len y al llegar hasta él comenzó a lanzar golpes con sus puños derecho e izquierdo. Len adivinó sus movimientos y simplemente los esquivaba moviendo su cabeza y retrocediendo con sus pies por lo que Pilika tenía que mover un paso adelante con cada golpe. Pilika estaba empezando a cansarse y se dio cuenta que asi jamás lo derrotaría, asi que se detuvo. La frustración la estaba cegando, su hermano se lo había dicho muchas veces y en este momento lo estaba olvidando. Respiró profundamente y se concentró y por fin la respuesta vino hasta ella. Abrió los ojos y esta vez intentó atacar a Len con su pierna, Pilika sabiendo que Len leería sus movimientos y se entretendría bloqueando su pierna aprovechó y dio un golpe con su mano al brazo de Len que tenía sostenía la espada. El golpe inesperado hizo que Len soltara su espada y Pilika la tomó y la lanzó hacia un árbol donde quedo atrapada en la corteza de éste, lejos del alcance de Len. Len la miro y después miro su espada, y así varias veces. Eso si que era inaceptable, el gran Len Tao, engañado por un simple truco de una niña boba (n/a: muera belinda :) La niña de cabello azul definitivamente había firmado su condena con eso. Pilika sencillamente lo miró con unos ojos juguetones que le decían "Te voy a ganar". Len Tao jamás permitiría su derrota.

Len se lanzó contra ella y comenzó una serie de ataques con sus puños y piernas, pero la joven Ainu bloqueó cada uno de estos con sus respectivas manos y piernas. Len se detuvo por un momento para tratar de recuperar rápidamente el aliento, pero fue entonces cuando Pilika decidió terminar con esto cuando entonces, como lo había hecho antes en su práctica, Len levantó su cabeza Pilika juntó sus pies y dio un salto para atrás golpeando la cabeza de Len y provocando que éste perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara en el suelo aturdido. Pilika cayó el suelo sin ninguna dificultad, se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba Len tirado en el pasto tratando de saber qué era lo que pasaba. La peliazul alzó un pie y lo colocó sobre la garganta de Len como si lo fuera a ahorcar. Len abrió los ojos al sentir algo que obstruía un poco su respiración y lo que vio fue la figura, que en ese momento parecía gigante, de Pilika.

"Acepta que te derroté o si no aquí el señor pie te hará decir lo contrario" dijo Pilika tratando de ahogar sus risas y poner cara seria. Len la miró y con un poco de dificultad esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y un "Nunca" ahogado se escuchó. Pilika puso un poco más de presión pero por supuesto no pensaba ahogarlo, pero Len si la creía capaz de hacer esto por lo que decidió "rendirse". Su cabeza estaba formulando un plan para hacerlos quedar empatados aunque la idea no le agradaba mucho, ella si lo había vencido después de todo.

"Está bien está bien, tu ganaste" dijo Len con su voz ahogada por el pie que todavía estaba obstruyendo su tráquea. Pilika quitó el pie al escuchar la aceptación por parte de Len y se quedó parada al lado de él. En el segundo que Pilika había puesto su pie en la tierra apoyó sus manos en el piso y haciendo un rápido movimiento con sus piernas golpeo los pies de Pilika y ésta cayó al piso junto a él. La jovencita se movió para que quedaran cara a cara y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

"Eso no es justo la pelea ya había acabado, hasta habías aceptado que te vencí" reprochó Pilika haciendo cara de indignada. Len la miró, pero a diferenta de ella no demostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro y se puso de pie.

"Lo siento mucho querida pero hay que estar en guardia en todo momento y eso no me lo puedes negar porque hasta los más novatos saben esa regla. Así que estamos empatados...por ahora" contestó Len ante el reclamo de ella. Pilika se quedó callada pues sabía que lo que decía el joven de cabellos violetas era cierto, se había confiado y nunca debes confiar en tu enemigo aunque esté en el piso con la cara medio desfigurada. Mientras pensaba su cara reflejaba un poco de confusión y Len la miraba con un poco de curiosidad. Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por unos leves y suaves aplausos que apenas y se escuchaban. Los dos miraron sorprendidos al lugar de donde se originaba el sonido y más sorprendidos quedaron cuando encontraron a Bo Tao recargada en uno de los muchos árboles que había en ese lugar. Len estaba extrañado pues su madre nunca se había aparecido por ese lugar por lo que suponía que desconocía de él y Pilika estaba un poco avergonzada, pues por lo visto la madre de Len había visto todo, incluyendo la casi sofocación de su hijo.

"Madre¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Len tratando de averiguar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Bo sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

"Nada, simplemente quería saber cuanta habilidad para pelear tenía tu _novia_" dijo Bo, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra sabiendo que con esto los dos se ruborizarían. "Y por lo visto tiene bastante, porque por lo que yo observé ella te gano limpia y honestamente. Aunque si se descuidó un poco al final. Pero no importa esta jovencita me demuestra que tiene bastantes aptitudes como para ayudarnos a seguir la dinastía Tao" explicó Bo y con eso comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa. "Y Len siempre supe donde estaba este lugar, pero nunca quise interrumpirte" indicó ella contestando ala duda de Len. "Los espero en la cena" fue lo último que los dos escucharon. Ambos la siguieron con su mirada hasta que desapareció por completo. Después de un rato ambos se miraron y al darse cuneta que estaban solos una ambiente incómodo se pudo sentir.

"Estee..creo que ya me voy" dijo Pilika e inmediatamente salió corriendo detrás de Bo. Len no podía estar más que confundido provocando que el tic de su ojo regresara.

"Mujeres...siempre serán un enigma para mí" murmuró mientras él también se dirigía a la mansión.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

La joven Ainu de cabellos azules se encontraba indecisa y todo por una estupidez. Salió de su habitación y cerró al puerta. Por un momento permaneció observando al frente la puerta al otro extremo del pasillo hasta que por fin se decidió. Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente en dirección a la puerta. Para cualquiera que la haya visto tal vez le hubiera producido la impresión de que estaba calmada y sin preocupación pues su rostro no demostraba nada de esto pero al ver los dedos de sus manos se demostraba todo lo contrario.

**_Genial, simplemente genial Pilika. Que inteligente de tu parte no haber preguntado donde cena la familia. Jun no contesta su teléfono y no quiero aventurarme a través de la mansión que luego termino perdida. La verdad es que hace cunas horas terminé en ese jardín de puro accidente pues no sabía ni donde estaba. Volviendo a mi problema, la única persona que conozco y está cerca de mí es Len. No tengo más opción que preguntarle a donde se supone que tengo que ir. Llegue en frente de su puerta y levanté mi mano para tocar pero la bajé. La subí de nuevo y con algo de nervios toqué la puerta. No es que me diera pena verlo ni mucho menos pero me avergonzaba el tenerle que pedir ayuda a la rata de dos patas. Escuché un "adelante" ahogado por la obstrucción de la puerta y nuevamente me mostré indecisa a entrar. Tal vez todo esto era un error, el pedirle ayuda a este sujeto. Me preparé para irme cunado la puerta se abrió de golpe y un furioso y desnudo Len apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Espera un momento desnudo!Bueno no totalmente desnudo, pero si tenía sólo una toalla tapando de su cintura para abajo. Al verme su ira pareció desaparecer, qué extraño. Me quedé como boba viéndolo sin decir nada hasta que un poco molesto decidió averiguar las razones por las cuales estaba fuera de su cuarto sin decir nada y él esperando semidesnudo en la puerta. En las cosas que me meto._**

"Y bien¿qué es lo que haces aquí?" **_preguntó con algo de burla al verme viendo el piso tratando de evitar verlo._**

"Esteee...yo..la cena...y tú.." **_fue lo único que logré decir. Seguramente ahora Len si tenía una razón para llamarme niña. Una cosa tan simple y no le podía decir. _**

"Bueno en lo que la señorita recupera su habilidad para el habla, yo me voy a cambiar. Si quieres entra y cierra la puerta" **_dijo Len mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se dirigía a lo que parecía ser un armario. Pasar? Qué está loco? Bueno ahora que lo pienso va a servir en mi pequeña broma. No va saber ni que lo golpeó ojojojojojo. Este...estoy loca. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Mientras Len buscaba algo que ponerse yo aproveché para ver mejor el cuarto. No era muy diferente al mío de hecho habría podido jurar que era el mío si las paredes verdes hubieran sido moradas pero básicamente había lo mismo en la misma posición. Otra cosa que observé fue que era un completo desastre, la cama estaba deshecha, había ropa tirada por todos lados, papeles en la mesa y no quería ni saber como estaba el baño. Mi vista retornó a la figura de Len que ahora estaba cruzando el cuarto. De nuevo mis ojos se dirigieron a su cuerpo, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal, sus brazos estaban musculosos y su abdomen estaba bastante marcado. Inconscientemente mi mirada fue más abajo cuando de pronto reaccioné y mejor vi mis pies. Esperaba que Len no se hubiera dado cuenta que lo observaba sino creería que me gustaba._**

"Bueno después de que te has dado cuenta del buen cuerpo que tengo, me vas a decir ¿qué es lo que quieres?" **_dijo Len provocando que mis mejillas se sintieran calientes y me pusiera más nerviosa que antes. No me gustaba nada estar nerviosa, yo nunca lo estaba pero por alguna razón que desconocía este tipo me hacía sentir así._**

"Vine para pedirte que si me puedes mostrar a donde tengo que ir para la cena" **_dije, ya sin rodeos. Me miró y asintió con la cabeza._**

"Pues supongo que sí, después de todo se ve que fue un golpe a tu ego venir a pedirme ayuda" **_contestó mientras se ponía una camisa de un morado oscuro y se abrochaba los botones. Pues si la verdad es que si, pedir ayuda a mi enemigo._**

"Si es verdad pero supongo que lo fue mas el que una niña te haya derrotado en algo tan simple" **_dije con algo de satisfacción. Me miró de pronto con unos ojos asesinos que tal vez hubieran atemorizado a alguna de las mocosas que le habían presentado pero en mí jamás surtiría efecto. Con eso dicho recuperé de nuevo mi compostura._**

"Te espero afuera para que puedas terminar de vestir, no vaya ser que vea algo y me decepcione antes de tiempo" **_dije contiendo risas y salí del cuarto._**

Len miró la puerta con odio, que había querido decir con eso? Acaso dijo que estaba chuiquito? Eso si no se lo perdonaría.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

"Vaya por fin se han dignado a acompañarnos. Supongo que están cansados de tanta actividad pero pudieron haber sido un poco más puntuales" dijo Bo Tao ante la llegada de Len y Pilika al comedor. Jun casi escupe la sopa que estaba ingiriendo ante el comentario de su madre.

"¿Actividad¿Que tipo de actividad, ese tipo de actividad ya tan pronto?" cuestionó Jun "inocentemente". Len y Pilika la miraron de pronto y en la cara de ambos se reflejó sorpresa y vergüenza. **_Con este sujeto? _**pensó Pilika**_ Con esta niña?_** Pensó Len. Bo la reprendió con la mirada y decidió aclarar a que se refería cuando decía actividades. Len y Pilika se sentaron en la mesa, uno al lado del otro.

"Debo decirles que hoy presencié algo extraordinario. Pilika sabe usar las tonfas y además derrotó con mucha facilidad a Len" mencionó Bo algo emocionada. Nuevamente Jun estaba ahogándose pero ahora con un pan y En miró a Len como tratando de comprobar lo que su esposa acaba de decir.

"Sí pero fue un empate madre¿no recuerdas que al final ella también terminó el piso al igual que yo?" preguntó a su madre tratando de quedar bien, pero su familia lo conocía por lo que no le hicieron mucho caso.

"Vaya Pilika así que eres todo un estuche de monerías. Cuéntame qué mas puedes hacer" dijo una excitada Jun. Pilika se sentía algo apenada ante la atención que estaba recibiendo por una simple cosa. El enojo y molestia de Len crecía rápidamente con cada comentario y un enojado Len no era bueno para nadie.

"Mejor que te cuente sus habilidades para satisfacer a sus clientes en la cama" dijo Len tratando de insultar a Pilika. Pilika volteó a verlo sorprendida, enojada y herida. ¿Por qué de pronto había regresado a los insultos? Bo, En y Jun miraron con desapruebo y después a Pilika esperando que esto no la hubiera herido y simplemente le contestara como lo había hecho antes.

"Por lo menos yo no los dejaría insatisfechos si los tuviera. No te preocupes Len a todos los hombres les pasa" replicó Pilika. A pesar de que su respuesta pareció enojar a Len no se sintió mejor. En vista de que tal vez esto se convertiría en una guerra de insultos Jun decidió intervenir.

"¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a usar las tonfas?" preguntó Jun. Pilika se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer Jun por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente.

"Pues mi hermano me enseño para que me defendiera porque donde yo viví había mucho bandido. Además me gustan mucho las artes marciales" contestó Pilika. "Pero fue cuando mi hermano se fue que necesité de mas entrenamiento. Mi padre parecía ausente y no me hacía mucho caso y pues no había nadie que me que cuidara así que lo hacía yo misma." Continuó Pilika. Jun iba a preguntar algo más cuando Len la interrumpió.

"Supongo que tu hermano se fue por lo desesperante que eras y tu padre no te hacía caso por lo aburridas que eran tus conversaciones" dijo Len insultando de nuevo a la joven Ainu. Pilika sintió como si una daga le atravesara el corazón. No había sabido de su hermano desde hace años y nunca supo al razón por la que se fue. En cuanto su padre tampoco supo porque no hablaba tanto con ella. A lo mejor él tenía razón y eran así por su culpa.

Esta vez Pilika decidió no decir nada y le dio una mirada suplicante a Jun para que le siguiera haciendo conversación.

"Dime por qué elegiste venir, seguro tenías varios pretendientes" preguntó Jun con la esperanza de provocar aunque fueran pocos celos en Len.

"Pues la verdad es que sólo tuve un novio fue por varios años pero terminó por circunstancias que no me gusta recordar" contestó Pilika. Jun se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso cuando vio tristeza y dolor reflejado en sus ojos, iba a cambiar el rumbo de la plática cuando fue interrumpida de nuevo por Len.

"Seguro te dejó por tu mejor amiga que era más hermosa, delicada, interesante y educada que tú" comentó Len simplemente para hacerla enojar. Sólo estaba haciendo esos comentarios para molestarla y hacerla perder la paciencia, pues pensaba que sus comentarios no surtían efecto alguno en su persona, pero que tan equivocado estaba. Pilika volteó a verlo con una mirada que jamás podría olvidar. Sufrimiento, un gran sufrimiento se podía ver claramente en su mirada y las lágrimas que brillaban por efecto de la luz no ayudaron a que Len se sintiera menos culpable y sorprendentemente le dolió verla así. Pilika se quedó viéndolo pero tenía la mirada perdida y Len no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

_Risas femeninas y gemidos de placer. La chica se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor. Las risas se escucharon de nuevo y esta vez pudo identificar que ellas venían de su cuarto. Eso era extraño se suponía que no iba a haber nadie en la casa hasta más tarde. Se acercó más y estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta cuando una voz muy conocida para ella le impidió hacerlo._

_"Jajaja pero qué tonta es esa niña, el no darse cuenta de lo nuestro" dijo la voz femenina._

_"La verdad es que sí, todo este tiempo con ella y no se ha dado cuenta. Está tan enamorada de mi, pero estoy con ella sólo por su dinero. Sin duda en poco tiempo su dinero será mío y tuyo." Contestó ahora una voz masculina también conocida para ella._

_"Si y me gustaría ver su cara si nos llegara a encontrar aquí en su cama" dijo la mujer._

_"Sólo espero que nuestro plan funcione" comentó el hombre antes de reanudar sus actividades. _

_La joven no quiso saber más. Tampoco quiso abrir la puerta y enfrentarlos no tenía la fuerza. Que arrepentida estaría de no haberlo hecho._

La joven peliazul interrumpió sus recuerdos para no abrir más esa vieja cicatriz. Miró a Len que ahora estaba más preocupado que nada. Sabía bien que había dicho algo muy grave pues la joven no le había dicho nada. Como deseba un insulto, un golpe, lo que fuera con tal de no verla así. La joven Ainu se puso de pie y salió corriendo por la puerta por la que había entrado. Todos miraron a Len con una mirada que decía "Síguela y pídele perdón" y por miedo a ser linchado así lo hizo.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

**_Horas. Han pasado horas desde que salí del comedor a buscarla y no la he podido encontrar. No sé porque me sorprendo, después de todo uno no se tarda cinco minutos revisando por toda la casa y preguntando a los sirvientes si la habían visto. ¿No se habrá ido como todas las demás? No lo dudo mucho, estoy seguro que debe de estar en alguna parte de la casa pero ¿dónde?. El único lugar donde puede estar es en alguno de los jardines, al principio pensé que había ido a donde siempre entreno pero cuando llegué no sé por qué pero me llevé una gran decepción al no encontrarla. Me encontraba caminando entre arbustos y árboles frondosos cuando por fin la vi. Se encontraba sentada en el pasto en frente de uno de los dos lagos que tenemos dentro de nuestros territorios. Tenía sus piernas estiradas y sus dos manos apoyadas en el piso detrás de ella y su cabeza estaba inclinada para atrás para ver mejor las estrellas del cielo. Por lo que podía ver ya se había calmado. La verdad es que me paralicé, sabía que debía acercarme y pedir perdón, pero...no sé cómo pedir perdón. Nunca lo he hecho. No es que nunca haya ofendido o herido los sentimientos de alguien, porque lo he hecho y varias veces pero nunca me sentí obligado a hacerlo. No me importaba si las personas se enojaban conmigo o no. Sin razón aparente esta vez si siento eso o al menos eso es lo que creo yo. Lo que siento es culpa, y para quitar ese estorbo de mi debo hacerlo. _**

**_Mientras yo me encontraba tratando de descifrar esto no había notado que una figura masculina se había acercado mucho a Pi- eh.. la niña, demasiado para mi gusto yo diría. ¿Qué hacía un sujeto a esta hora y además en propiedad privada? Se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a hablar. No pude escuchar que dijo pero sí noté que a ella no le agradó mucho que interrumpieran su sesión con las estrellas y que además se sentara tan cerca de ella. Me acerqué un poco más a ellos, siempre escondido entre los arbustos y troncos de los árboles, y por fin pude oir la conversación._**

"¿Qué hace una jovencita tan bonita cómo tú a estas horas en este lugar?"**_ preguntó el sujeto extraño. Pilika lo miró y se alejo un poco de él._**

"Nada que a personas desconocidas les interese" **_contestó. Pude notar algo de fastidio en el tono de su voz y en su mirada. El sujeto no pareció captar la indirecta y cerró de nuevo el espacio que había entre los dos._**

"Oh vamos pequeña, si estás aquí es por que no tienes nada bueno que hacer. Mejor acompáñame a mi casa a hacer algo de provecho" **_dijo el sujeto y le dirigió una sonrisa lujuriosa. Vi cómo recorría el cuerpo de ella con su mirada y ella también lo hizo pues se volvió a alejar de él, pero esta vez fue más la distancia._**

"Lo siento mucho pero ya estoy comprometida con alguien" **_contestó tratando de contener el enojo que crecía poco a poco. ¿Qué quiso decir con comprometida? Acaso? No sólo lo dice para que el tipo ese se vaya. El hombre volvió a aproximarse pero esta ocasión mucho más y además la agarró con sus manos sucias de sus hombros. Ella trató de liberarse, pero no pudo. Era demasiada fuerza para ella. Comenzó a acercar su boca a sus labios._**

"Estoy seguro que no te podría satisfacer como yo" **_dijo mientras se aproximaba más y más. Ahora si que lo iba matar, no que digo a cortar en pedacitos. Ya me había puesto de pie y listo para degollarlo cuando la niña me ganó. Había permitido que se acercara a ella para pegarle con su rodilla en la parte débil de todo hombre. Cayó para un lado tratando de aliviar el dolor y ella aprovechó para levantarse. Le dio otra patada "ahí" y después se lanzó contra él sacándole el aire. Se me había olvidado que se podía defender sola, que estúpido soy._**

"Mira para empezar, pequeño, nadie me toca sin mi permiso, segundo no soy ninguna prostituta. No sé porque hoy he sido confundida con una, de seguro una se les escapó de la jaula. Y tercero nunca insultes a mi novio porque si no te pasará lo que te acaba de pasar a ti" **_dijo e inmediatamente después lo tomó de la camisa y arrastrándolo lo arrojó al lago. ¿Novio¿Qué acaso le importa qué me insulten? Que buena broma, pero si me odia. Era para hacer enojar al tipo ese. Cuando una nube que tapaba la luna se movió pude verle la cara al sujeto. Era uno de los guardias de esta zona. Así que este es el famoso asalta mujeres, ya vería mañana. Me tenía que regresar rápido y hacer como si apenas estuviera llegando pues la niña ya estaba caminando de regreso y no me gustaría nada que me viera. Así que corrí de regreso a la casa y esperé a que llegara. Terminaría lo que había empezado._**

**_Por fin la divisé y comencé a acercarme a ella. Cuando me vio me dio una mirada de odio y me la merecía. Se detuvo en frente de mí. Ya no se veía ninguna lágrima en sus ojos ni siquiera había rastro de que había llorado. Se repuso fácil y la verdad eso me hizo un poco más fácil lo que iba a hacer._**

"¿Qué quieres, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que escucharte, así que muévete" **_me preguntó con una frialdad que hacía irreconocible su voz. Era ahora o nunca._**

"La verdad es que me mandaron a pedirte una disculpa y como ellos son lo jefes debo seguir sus órdenes" **_dije tratando de ocultar un poco mi disculpa. Me miró con lo ojos muy abiertos, aparentemente muy sorprendida por lo que había dicho._**

"¿Sabes? No tienes que inventar historias, pero te perdono. Estoy segura de que no sabías de que hablabas cuando me dijiste eso" **_contestó y siguió su camino hacia la casa. Yo me quedé un rato ahí parado. ¿Tan fácil? Hice tanto alboroto para esto? Tuve suerte, fue todo._**

Pilika se rió mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

"¿En serio crees que te voy a dejar así nada más? La verdad si me sorprendió que me pidieras perdón no sabía que lo tenías en ti y si te perdoné, pero todavía tienes que sufrir un castigo por no reconocer tu derrota y hacerme pasar ese mal momento" dijo para nadie en especial y con eso siguió su camino.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

Una figura femenina se movió en la oscuridad. Traía un pequeño bulto y una cámara atado a su espalda. Se detuvo para contener sus risas y después siguió su trayectoria hasta la puerta de su víctima. Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta y entró sigilosamente. Sus ronquidos la sorprendieron un poco, pero eso sólo haría más fácil su misión. Cerró la puerta con la misma cautela con que la había abierto y se acercó poco apoco hasta la cama. Un zapato asesino se atravesó por su camino y la hubiera hecho caerse si no tuviera buen equilibrio. Su misión casi había fallado por un maldito zapato. Tendría que ser un poco más cuidadosa. Por fin llegó hasta la cama y comenzó la fase dos de la misión. Sacó todos sus instrumentos y empezó su obra de arte. Ahora seguía la parte más difícil de la misión, no despertar a la bestia durmiente con el flash. Tendría que arriesgarlo todo. Tomó la cámara y lo hizo. La bestia se movió un poco pero no se despertó. Salió del cuarto y por lo bajo dijo "Misión completa"

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¿QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO?" Len gritó al día siguiente al verse al espejo.

"Soy un payasito..."

Nunca pero nunca escúchenme bien vean "La Madrastra" mi mami me tortura diario viendo eso... a los que no viven en México y no tienen ni idea que sea ese programa no quieren saber...me costó mucho pero mucho trabajo hacer la escena de la seudo pelea...jajaja te puedo describir una habitación, te puedo describir un paisaje, te puedo describir una persona pero eso no...después de este capitulo tendrán que esperar mucho más y lo siento mucho pero voy a estar en exámenes durante 2 semanas y el tiempo libre lo voy a usar para un trabajo final que necesita de toda mi atención, tiempo, dedos, computadora y teclado. Pero en cuanto me desocupe me pondré inmediatamente escribir porque ya tengo planeada la historia hasta ahora para un cap 6 o 7 y por lo visto van a ser más...porque bloqueo no tengo es el tiempo lo que me hace falta...pero ni modo...otra cosa estoy teniendo serios problemas con los tiempos verbales, no sé por qué pues nunca los he tenido...

**Harumina** mi primer review de esta historia! Me alegra que te haya gustado el 1 capitulo...la verdad es que estaba un poco dudosa sobre esta idea...mi otra historia ya está terminada...es que quite la nota que puse y la substituí por el capitulo...de hecho en el summary puse completo, ultimo cap arriba...pero por lo visto nadie lo vio...si no se porque pero no hay muchos LxP...jajaja pero ya llegue yo para remediar eso...

**Katsurina**** Hinagami:** espero que te siga gustando esta historia...y si fue muy divertido callar a Len...me voy a divertir de lo lindo insultando gente...willy walo...willy walo es mi novio...es un cantante muy sexy...

**Son of twilight:** mmhhh por lo menos te dignaste a dejar review...no tu estas soñando! Él es mío! . 

**Lovelen** un fan mas de esta pareja...si abundan, yo lo sé por eso escribo sobre ellos...pues tengo otra historia sobre ellos si te metes a mi bio, perfil o como se llame es ahí lo podrás ver...por lo visto a los demás les gusto...una sugerencia..y si la lees deja review! Jajajaja

**Ana Isabel:** gracias por decir que mi historia no es una porquería...es que en mi otra historia me toco uno que...mejor ni te cuento..voy a subir más pronto los capítulos pero a mi paso..y créeme soy lenta...todavía falta que me den mi nueva laptop no veo para cuando...jajaja..te metes diario? O.O vaya debes llevarte muchas decepciones porque nadie actualiza de un día para al otro..al menos no que yo conozca...sí tenme mucha paciencia...soy lenta porque no tengo mucho tiempo de sentarme y escribir un capítulo de una sola sentada...yo si contesto a cada uno de mis reviews...asi que si sigues dejando estarás en cada uno de mis capítulos...para un largo review una larga respuesta! )

**Sakura**** tenshi:** gracias neña!claro que lo voy a seguir después de tantos reviews..jajaja

**Girl-of-the nightsweaty**: hola? Oo gracias por tu review...jajajaja dejame te cuento que para tu review había otra respuesta y esa la escribí hace como 2 semanas donde te preguntaba que parecido con la pelúcla de donde...pero ayer mientras tenía una de mis muchas noches de insomnio me acorde d tu review y déjame decirte que me tomo como 3 semanas encontrarle el parecido a mi fic con cenicienta por siempre...es que yo decía pero de donde de donde y ayer capte..jajajaja soy una tonta...pero no la verdad no me acordaba de esa película cuando escribí el 1 capitulo...

**Tigresita:** hola! Me gusta que se emocionen! Ojojo (risa tipo tomoyo de ccs) si la guerra se va a poner muy buena...len se arrepentirá de haberle declarado la guerra a Pilika...aunque ella no se quedará atrás...

**Afroditacoral** hola! Gracias por dejar tu review! Y si lo voy a continuar..por lo pronto le veo un futuro a esta historia..

**Meems** hola! cuanta gente...me siento famosa..jajajaja pues lo de los rviews...si la gente registrada es mas amable...pero hay personas que solo leen y dejan review...y pues quite el bloqueo porque me choca no poder dejar review sin que este conectada porque a veces me da flojera como tu...

**Anayay**: gracias por tu review...sip por lo pronto intento mejorar mis habilidades escritoras...porque estoy segura que no soy la mejor de tratare de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda...

**Kagomebella**: gracias por tus aplausos...(se inclina) jajaja ohhh si len sufrirá...pero no mucho...

**Aome** jajaja q bueno que te gusto...en tus favoritos... ya eres mi lectora favorita..jajajaja no si, espero actualizar pronto...u.u

**Juna****-chan:** gracias! Y como he repetido intento actualizarlo pronto pero a mi paso orque un capítulo hecho con prisas..bueno es realmente una porquería...se nota cunado lo hiciste en 15 min ajajja...que no te coman las ansias!

**Amalla-suu:** . nuuu no me asesines...bueno de todos modos tengo ami guarra las 24 h jajajaja XD..está largo? Nuu...esta mediano...es que no me gusta escribir capítulos cortos porque si no no pasa nada...creeme hay unos que si son largos duras días tratando de terminar el mugre capitulo...s.s...y a la mayoría les gusta así...pero...trataré de no hacerlos de mil páginas...

**princess**** witch:** hola! Jajaja a poco no es bien divertido cunado se pelean? lo se, me encantan los guapos gruñoncitos...jajaja...oye vi tu bio o como c llame y vi que eres de México yo tmb! De donde eres? Bueno espero que sigas leyendo mi historia...

P.S.! SI SON FANS DE LXP Y LES GUSTA EL EXCESO DE DULCE ESPERO QUE LEAN MI OTRA HISTORIA (ya está terminada) Y DEJEN SU REVIEW... (jajajaja he caido tan bajo...el promocionar mis historias...no me importa jajajajaja soy adicta a los reviews...)

Bueno eso es todo amigos!jajajaaj XD

Ja ne

...Eigna-fluff de Valo


	3. hay una reacción

Holas! Yo de nuevo por estos rumbos. Presionada por tantas cosas. Nuevamente contesto a sus reviews(que fueron muchos! GRACIAS!) en la última parte. Suspiro. Espero que aunque con todo y mis defectos sigan leyendo mis fics.

TT-TT estoy llorando de alegría por que me han deseado suerte en mis exámenes y en mi trabajo final...que alegría que se preocupen por mi...me fue bien en los exámenes y en el trabajo ni idea..jajajaja

Por cierto déjenme decirles que estoy indignada por lo visto la nueva pareja lenxtamao ù.ú no es que no...grrrr lo siento es ustedes saben q soy fan d lxp y ademas de hxt, 10..9...8...7...6...inhalando y exhalando recordando sus cursos de autocontrol...jajajaja no es cierto...jajajja bueno aquí esta el capítulo...

Disclaimer: ya me estoy cansando de esto...sólo tomados prestados...ya quisiera yo ganar dinero de esto...

Plática-o Narración

**_Pensamiento_**

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT cambio de escena

_recuerdos_

"_Tsuki no Hikari"_

**Por Eigna-fluff**

"¿QUIEN ME HIZO ESTO!" Len gritó al día siguiente al verse al espejo.

"Soy un payasito..."

_Capítulo 3: ...hay una reacción_

_La luz brilla suavemente a través _

_De puertas de gracia en ti y en mi_

_Engañando a nuestros corazones agitados_

_Una flama vacilante tan serena_

_Devora la noche para que pudiéramos ver_

_El miedo al que nos aferramos fuertemente_

_- Endless Dark, HIM_

Len miró su reflejo en el espejo de su baño. Es que lo que veía era imposible, tenía que ser un sueño, definitivamente lo era. Al menos eso esperaba. Se pellizcó un brazo para que despertará y el "sueño" se fuera, pero todo siguió igual. Así era, era la vida en vivo y en directo. Ya que por fin aceptó que no era ningún sueño, se puso a pensar cómo era que había amanecido así. No le costó mucho trabajo pues de inmediato la imagen de una chica con cierta melena de color azul se le vino a la mente. Estaba tan enojado que salió disparado por la puerta ,en dirección al comedor donde estaría desayunando sin duda alguna. Se le olvidó lavarse la cara.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos esquivando muebles, adornos, servidumbre y demás. Por fin llegó a su destino pero no se detuvo, abrió las puertas de u golpe y entró corriendo. Se arrepintió de entrar corriendo pues al intentar frenar casi se estampa contra la mesa. Cuando recuperó el aliento, se enderezó y volteó a ver a Pilika con una mirada acusadora y la apuntó con el dedo. Estaba tan concentrado en la joven que no se dio cuenta que su familia lo veía de manera extraña.

"Len¿por qué tienes pintada la cara? Si tienes ese tipo de tendencia nos lo debiste de haber dicho desde un principio para no buscarte novia hijo" dijo Bo con mucha seriedad, pero en el fondo se estaba aguantando unas ganas enormes de reírse. Len siguió apuntando su dedo pero esta vez su cabeza se volvió para ver a su madre de manera sorprendida. Len estaba a punto de protestar, pero Jun lo interrumpió.

"Si hermanito, eres del otro lado de la banca o tienes un sueño frustrado de ser un payasito con un muy mal gusto" comentó Jun. Len miró desesperado de Jun a su madre y viceversa. Su mirada se volvió a posar en la causante de todo esto.

"¡Tú! tú fuiste la culpable de todo esto! Entraste a mi cuarto a pintarme esta atrocidad en mi cara!" dijo Len. Después de esto fue hasta entonces que Pilika lo vio y al no haber terminado de masticar su bocado, éste terminó en la cara de Len mezclándose junto con el maquillaje.

" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, pues no se tal vez si, tal vez no...¿puedes probarlo?" replicó Pilika. Len la miró con odio a la vez que se quitaba los restos de pan que habían aterrizado en su hermoso rostro. Len se quedó callado pues no había manera de comprobarlo. Pilika metió la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la falda que tenía puesta y sacó dos pequeños cuadrados de cartón. Len los miró con curiosidad¿qué sería eso...eran fotos?

"En cambio yo si tengo pruebas de que tienes un tipo de afición oculta para los demás y que además¡ tienes el autoestima bastante elevado!" dijo Pilika a la vez que le daba la vuelta a los cuadrados y revelaba que era un par de fotos instantáneas donde el protagonista era él. Donde aparecía no muy masculino que digamos. Len se abalanzó contra ella al tratar de quitarle las pruebas pero Pilika se levantó de la silla antes de que cayera sobre ella. Mientras Len trataba de ponerse de pie y retirar los pedazos de silla que habían quedado en su cabello Jun decidió dar un vistazo a las "pruebas".

"Vaya Len eres bastante fotogénico." Comentó mientras veía de nuevo el estado en que el rostro de su pequeño hermano se encontraba en ese momento. Para empezar tenía maquillaje en exceso en toda la cara, después tenía dos círculos marcados en sus mejillas por un rubor de un fuerte color, sus labios estaban delineados y pintados con lápiz labial color rojo pasión. Sus ojos tenían una sombra color azul igualmente demasiado cargado y además sus pestañas estaban enchinadas y con medio bote de rimel en ellas. Para terminar en la frente tenía escrito con lápiz labial rosa _"Hola guapa"_. Ese era el estado en el que había dejado Pilika a Len.

Len por fin logró ponerse de pie y de nuevo se iba lanzar hacia Pilika, pero ésta corrió antes a toda velocidad hacia la puerta con las fotos todavía en mano. Éste salió detrás de ella casi inmediatamente.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

Después de haber corrido varias vueltas alrededor de la casa los muchachos parecían por fin empezar a agotarse. Pilika dio la vuelta en el pasillo que la llevaba su cuarto y puso todas las energías que le quedaban para llegar pronto a su habitación, cerrar la puerta con seguro y descansar un poco de evitar a Len. Pero Len estaba a pocos pasos detrás de ella y al darse cuenta de las intenciones de ella, él también corrió lo más rápido que pudo y logro meter el pie entre la puerta y el marco para evitar que Pilika lograra lo que se proponía. La peliazul intentó empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero él empujó también y pues en fuerzas él le ganó y logró entrar. Al no tener donde correr Pilika comenzó a retroceder hasta que chocó con el borde de la cama. Len sabía que no podría escapar, entonces esta vez al lanzarse contra ella si la atrapó y cayeron juntos a la cama. Pilika inmediatamente se introdujo las fotos a su blusa, trató de moverse, pero Len la tenía atrapada deteniendo sus piernas en medio con las de él y con sus manos tenía detenidos los brazos de la Ainu.

"Dame las fotos o sino no te voy a soltar" ordenó Len más enojado que antes al ver que se había metido la fotos en una zona prohibida.

"No, a ver si eres capaz de sacarlas de ahí" contestó Pilika sonriendo. Pilika sabía que no sería capaz de sacar las fotos o al menos eso esperaba, pues si no, iba a ser una situación bastante incómoda para ella con su mano allí dentro. Len la miró decidido, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para obtenerlas eso haría, aunque estaba seguro que "junior" no saldría ileso. Tomó aire como si se fuera sumergir a un alberca y rápidamente metió su mano a la blusa de Pilika, pero al intentar sacar las fotos, su mano se atoró en unos de los botones. Los dos sintieron como se les subía rápidamente la sangre a la cara y casi explotan cuando escucharon la voz de Jun.

"Saben que no deberían de estar haciendo eso, se deben de esperar ala boda después de eso pueden hacer cualquier juego exótico que se les antoje" dijo Jun recargada en el marco de la puerta. Ella sabía porque Len tenía su mano dentro de la blusa de la joven, pero quería hacerlos sentir incómodos para su diversión. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron congelados sin saber que decir y se miraron uno al otro en busca de ayuda. Jun solo se rió y salió del cuarto. Sus corazones latían tan rápido del susto que les había sacado Jun, que tardaron un momento en calmarse y captar que la mano de Len seguía en zona restringida. Nuevamente Len se sonrojó y esta vez si pudo sacar su mano con todo y fotos. Miró las fotos y fue como volverse a ver en el espejo. Su sesión de fotos fue interrumpida por el sonido de una garganta aclarándose. Len miró a Pilika y supo que jamás podría procrear hijos.

"¿QUÉ TE CREES PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO, METIENDO TU MANO Y ADEMÁS NO QUITANDOTE ENCIMA DE MI!" gritó Pilika mientras su rodilla le decía hola a "junior" y le daba un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo al aire. Pilika se arrepintió un poco después de darse cuenta que su mano había quedado manchada de todo el menjurje que Len tenía en la cara. Len se levantó rápidamente del piso con las fotos en mano.

"¿QUÉ TE PASA? Tú fuiste la que me dijo que metiera mi mano allá dentro para sacar las fotos y además ni quien te quiera tocar. Primero beso a un perro de la calle que tocarte a ti por mi propia voluntad" replicó Len furioso, pero no intimidaba nada con todo ese maquillaje en su cara. Ahora si que Pilika había llegado a su límite, había estado dispuesta a darle las fotos a Len por las buenas, pero ahora no habría ningún modo de evitar que toda China se enterara que Len jugaba a las muñecas. Pilika se lanzó contra Len para quitarle las fotos pero Len le ganó y ahora fue él quien se metió las fotos en zona restringida. "Junior" era ahora el nuevo guardián de las fotos.

Nuevamente estaban los dos acostados, esta vez Pilika encima de Len pero permaneció inerte. Len pensó que ya se había muerto pues no se movía. Sacó una mano que había estado aplastada por el cuerpo de ella y con un dedo le picó la mejilla.

"¿Ya te moriste? Porque si así es no quiero que mi ropa huela a muerto al rato" preguntó "inocentemente". Pilika inmediatamente reaccionó y se levantó del piso.

"¡Claro que no bestia salida de la coladera, pero no estoy dispuesta a meter la mano _ahí_ que luego me da sarna!" gritó Pilika indignada y decepcionada pues sabía que esta vez Len había ganado.

"Entonces¿me puedo quedar con ellas?" preguntó un Len triunfante. Pilika se sentía humillada ante la derrota.

"Si bestia, ya vete a lavar la cara que me da pena vivir con un travestí..."contestó Pilika mientras abría la puerta. Len se levantó del piso rápidamente al recordar que "eso" seguía en su bello rostro y salió del cuarto. Pilika cerró la puerta de un golpe inmediatamente después de que salió la bestia.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

La joven de cabellos verdosos vio todo lo acontecido escondida entre las sombras que aquel pasillo le ofrecía. Después de que Pilika azotó la puerta vio como su hermano cruzaba el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto y además diciendo obscenidades por lo bajo. Tuvo que aguantar con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de explotar en carcajadas de lo gracioso que todo esto se le hacía. Después de que Len también entró a su cuarto y azotó la puerta al igual que Pilika, Jun se levantó con mucho cuidado del rincón en donde se encontraba escondida y comenzó su regreso hacia su habitación.

Al pasar por el pequeño camino de los muertos, como a ella le gustaba llamar el pasillo con todos los cuadros de los antepasados que jamás conoció, se detuvo por un momento para observar a cada uno de los muertos. Todos parecían tener la misma mirada fría y asesina que Len y su padre tenían la mayoría de las veces en sus respectivos rostros. Suspiró. **_Va a ser muy difícil juntar a esos dos._** Iba a continuar con su trayecto cuando vio algo que se movía.

"Pai Long cuantas veces te he dicho que no te escondas así, un día de estos si te voy a confundir con un asesino y mi cuchillo va a acabar enterrado en tu garganta, y eso no lo queremos¿o si?"dijo Jun al reconocer al instante de quien era la figura que había visto.

"Lo siento señorita Jun, pero no sé si usted sabe que espiar es de mala educación, sin ofender por supuesto" contestó Pai Long diciendo la última parte con prisa por si ella se ofendía. (n/a: esperen un momento...si saben quien es pai long? Por que en la serie le pusieron lee bruce long...y no se llama asi...nada mas aclaraba por si las dudas...) Jun lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa en su cara ante el descubrimiento de su guardaespaldas.

"Pues la verdad es muy raro que lo haga pero debido a las circunstancias, es necesario que yo intervenga entre esos dos para que algo pase antes de que yo tenga canas y tenga que caminar con bastón" dijo Jun mientras levantaba su puño en frente de ella.

"¿En verdad cree que ellos dos puedan llegar a sentir algo?" preguntó Pai long un poco confundido.

"No lo creo, es que ya es un hecho. Yo sólo les voy a dar ese empujoncito que necesitan. (n/a: yo diría golpe)", contestó Jun mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro, "O no me digas que en estos dos días no has notado que él no la trata como alas demás. A ella si la habla y se le importa lo suficiente como para molestarla y pelear con ella. A las otras nada más les decía que se fueran y eso era todo, no les dirigía la palabra ni para insultarlas. La verdad es que yo creo que esto ya es un avance." dijo Jun. Pai Long se sorprendió al darse cuneta de que todo lo que ella decía era verdad, tal vez ella era la que...

"Bueno como sea, tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprar unas cuantas cosas para completar mi plan. Por avísale a mis padres a donde fui, regreso en unas horas" dijo Jun mientras comenzaba a caminar. Pai Long levantó su mirada que estaba dirigida al piso para ver la espalda de Jun que se alejaba poco a poco hasta que por fin reaccionó y corrió hasta ella.

"Pero señorita, usted sabe muy bien que a su padre no le gusta que salga sin algún guardia. Además yo soy su guardaespaldas personal¿por qué nunca me deja que cumpla mi deber?"dijo Pai Long, preocupado por el hecho de que saliera sola. Jun, que se había detenido, le sonrió a su guardia personal.

"Bueno si tanto te importa acompáñame" contestó Jun.

Jun siguió con su camino mientras Pai long la seguía unos cuantos pasos detrás, vigilando su seguridad hasta dentro de su propia casa. Ese era su deber, ver que estuviera bien. Después de todo eso era, su guardaespaldas, nada más. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de él.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

Los jefes de la familia Tao, En y Bo, se encontraban en la biblioteca sentados pensativamente. Cada uno estaba en un sillón diferente, uno frente al otro.

"Y bien¿qué es lo que planeas hacer?" preguntó Bo a su esposo.

"He diseñado un plan con Jun que va a hacer que esos dos se lleven mucho mejor" contestó En mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té verde.

"¿Plan¿Estás seguro de que funcionará, porque por lo visto esos dos son igual de tercos. Pero supongo que eso lo hace mejor" dijo Bo.

"Tú no te preocupes, Jun ya ha ido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaremos. Mejor dime qué opinas hasta ahora de Pilika" dijo En Tao.

"A decir verdad me ha sorprendido bastante, es más de lo que yo esperaba. No hay duda de que ellos hicieron la decisión correcta. El simple hecho del cambio de actitud de Len fue lo que más anonadada me tiene, en mi vida hubiera pensado que él se dejaría desafiar por una chica..." comentó Bo.

"Pues sí...pero como decía mi abuelo nada imposible es imposible...en verdad no creía en eso, pero ahora creo que mi abuelo tenía razón..."dijo el señor Tao con algo de humor. Su esposa lo miró con un rostro que le recordaba que su abuelo no estaba muy bien de su mente.

"Bueno como sea, a pesar de todo va a ser muy difícil lograr nuestro objetivo. Espero que esto se acabe pronto pues me siento muy mal por mentirle a Jun" dijo Bo con un rostro serio. En suspiró.

"Sí lo sé, pero si supiera lo que vamos a hacer dudo mucho que estaría dispuesta ayudarnos...pero todo esto es nuestra culpa..."dijo En a la vez que miraba la mesa que estaba frente a él.

"Y lo que mas me duele es que la chica es agradable, pero debe arreglar lo que nosotros deshicimos...el corazón de Len.." dijo la esposa de En Tao.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

Dos días. Dos días y ya se habían peleado, insultado, golpeado, burlado y demás participios que indicaran agresión. Pilika se encontraba sentada son su espalda y cabeza recargada en la puerta que había cerrado hace unos minutos. Se había sentado ahí exhausta de tanta conmoción. No se había dado cuenta hasta que en ese momento se había puesto a reflexionar y la realidad era que estaba en problemas, y éstos eran grandes. Por haber estado discutiendo y planeando venganzas se le había olvidado para que había venido a Xho Zan, China en primer lugar. Se le había olvidado que tenía que casarse con Len Tao.

Pilika suspiró con frustración. Ella había venido muy dispuesta a llegar al que sería su nuevo hogar y conocer al que sería su esposo, que en su imaginación de niña tonta era educado y amable, y tal vez que algo surgiera entre los dos. La realidad era otra, ellos dos no se podían ver ni en pintura. Pero también algo de culpa tenía ella pues había continuado con la "guerra" que había entre los dos. Tal vez si alguno de los dos pidiera perdón, todo sería diferente. Pero claro que ella no sería la que lo haría, tenía que ser la rata bestia inmunda de dos patas peluda y greñuda. Ella jamás se humillaría haciendo eso, además él había sido el que había iniciado con todo esto.

Ella sólo quería una nueva familia, un nuevo hogar y cariño. Pero sobre todo, no quería regresar a Hokkaido, Japón. Pilika se levantó inmediatamente cuando sintió algo húmedo que recorría su mejilla. No era momento para eso, tendría que superar esto como fuera y si ser aunque fuera un poco amable con la bestia era la solución tal vez tendría que hacerlo. Por ahora tenía que relajarse un poco, así que decidió ir a practicar un poco con las tonfas.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

Tap. Tap. Tap. Len se encontraba sentado en la pequeña mesa que había en su cuarto y estaba estampando su frente contra la mesa sucesivamente. Después de varios minutos de estar en su actividad tan entretenida, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y la frente por lo que se detuvo. Se quedó quieto pero con su frente todavía estampada en la mesa."¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba una y otra vez pero no había respuesta a su pregunta.

¿Cómo era posible que una niña insolente como ella lo hubiera humillado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Y para empezar¿cómo no se había despertado cuando ella había estado demostrando sus pequeños dotes de artista en su cara¿qué acaso era tan débil que no lo había sentido? No...seguramente había sido el cansancio...sí eso era, estaba cansado. Cansado de qué, quien sabe pero eso era. Hasta el momento el marcador era Niña insolente:4 Len:2. Un marcador no muy equilibrado que digamos. Pero aquí la pregunta más importante era¿Por qué demonios se dejaba desafiar por esta niña? A ninguna de las demás las había dejado, y si acaso le hubieran hecho algo por el estilo, no hubieran salido vivas de la mansión Tao. Entonces¿por qué ella sí¿por qué ella lo hacía perder la cordura tan fácilmente¿por qué que se había sentido así cuando la hizo llorar?

Len se comenzó a frustrar pues no encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas. Tal vez la única respuesta que había a todo era que se estaba volviendo suave y debería de detenerlo. La última vez que se había sentido así había sido con...Genial había abierto cicatrices que creía haber refundido en lo más hondo de sus ser. Jamás lo volvería a hacer después de eso. Se había prometido no volverlo a hacer jamás. Jamás. Pero a todo esto, sentía que algo muy importante se le estaba olvidando. ¿Qué era, qué era?. Y fue cuando la respuesta lo golpeó duro en la cabeza. Había olvidado por qué estaba la niña viviendo en su casa. Se le había olvidado que por imposición de sus padres ahora era su nueva prometida. Bueno él había intentado alejarla por las buenas, pero ahora sí, no más consideraciones de su parte. Haría lo que fuera para que su preciosa libertad no le fuera arrebatada. Esta vez sí era personal. Sus padres, esos padres que le habían tocado, jamás lo dejarían de torturar. El dolor de cabeza que había cesado, volvió a formarse poco a poco, así que Len se puso de pie y tomó la espada que estaba en el piso. Iría a entrenar un poco para relajarse. Había olvidado por completo lo del pequeño acuerdo al que habían llegado la niña y él.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

Lejos. Siempre lejos. Nunca cerca. Pai Long la vigilaba desde unos metros atrás. Mientras ella iba de una tienda a otra comprando cosas y admirando las novedades que había, él mantenía su distancia pero siempre estando lo suficientemente por si algo pasaba o por si algún sujeto sospechoso se le acercaba. Nadie ignoraba que ella era Jun Tao, hija de En Tao, el dirigente de esa región. No le agradaba nada cuando ella venía a la ciudad pues muchos hombres se le acercaban interesados en su dinero y en el poder que podrían adquirir. Sabía perfectamente que ella se podía defender sola, pero le gustaba estar ahí para ahuyentarlos pues sin duda estos pretendientes sabían del guardaespaldas de la señorita Tao y sus habilidades. Jun creía que Pai Long simplemente se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, jamás había sospechado sobre las razones que motivaban a Pai Long. Desde el primer momento en que la había conocido, algo en ella lo había cautivado y después con el tiempo eso creció a lo que sentía ahora.

La primera vez que la vio fue cuando lo asignaron como su guardaespaldas. Ella tenía catorce años y él diecisiete, una edad muy temprana, pero su familia siempre había servido a la dinastía Tao. La verdad es que cuando se enteró sobre su deber había protestado pues él no quería tener que cuidar a una niña, él quería grandes misiones al lado del amo En Tao. Pero cuando la conoció su opinión cambió por completo. Jun Tao había sido la primera persona en derrotar al magnífico Pai Long. Después de eso se habían hecho amigos, pero él nunca se acercó más de lo que debía. Sus amos jamás aprobarían lo que sentía por ella. Así que con los años ahuyentó a cuanto varón se le acercaba a Jun, pero tuvo que dejar a algunos pasar pues los padres de la joven comenzaron a preguntarse por que no tenía pretendientes.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un ruido de algo caerse y después un "ouch" femenino. Por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos no había estado completamente concentrado y no vio que Jun había chocado contra un puesto de frutas en la calle y había tirado todo. Corrió hasta ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Un gran grupo de personas se había comenzado a formar alrededor de la zona del percance por lo que Pai Long tuvo que esquivar a bastante gene para llegar hasta ella. Lamentablemente comprobó que parte del "comercio" se había caído encima de Jun y su tobillo derecho estaba lastimado. La ayudó a levantarse y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello para que se apoyara para poder caminar. Después de que Jun pagó sin mucha dificultad todos los daños ocasionados y pidió perdón, se dirigieron al carro para regresar a la mansión Tao.

"Pero a pesar de todo compré todo lo que necesitaba, ojojojojo" comentó Jun en el camino a casa, lo que causó que Pai Long se riera suavemente, pues por lo visto no le importaba mucho su accidente.

Tras muchas protestas por parte de Jun, Pai Long la llevó en brazos desde el auto hasta su habitación donde una mucama la ayudó a vendarse el tobillo. Jun se puso de pie ignorando por completo su tobillo, no haciendo caso a las protestas por parte de Pai Long, se dirigió a la zona donde vivían sus víctimas. Pai Long movió la cabeza con desapruebo. Ya se encargaría después de sus sentimientos. Y después de unos instantes siguió el camino por el que Jun había desaparecido.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

Abrieron las puertas de sus cuartos y la batalla #7 comenzó.

"¡TÚ!" exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Len observó las manos de Pilika y vio que tenía sus tonfas, Pilika hizo lo mismo pero ella vio la espada de Len en sus manos. En ese instante adivinaron las intenciones que tenía cada uno. Corrieron hasta el centro del pasillo y se miraron desafiantemente.

"¿Acaso piensas ir a ya sabes dónde? Creí que después de lo ocurrido habíamos llegado a un acuerdo" dijo Pilika mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y lo miraba con enojo. Len al recordar su "acuerdo" se vio humillado una vez más por lo que decidió poner fin a esta guerra inútil, cuyas batallas estaba perdiendo.

"Sí es cierto, pero te reto a una revancha. Se me hace algo muy estúpido que no pueda usar algo que desde un principio me pertenece" replicó Len regresándole la mirada furtiva.

"Vaya vaya querido Len, yo que pensaba que eras un hombre. Pero por lo que veo todavía no aceptas que yo te gané limpiamente. A mí lo que se me hace estúpido es que me pelees tanto por un simple espacio cuando tienes otros miles. Pero acepto tu reto, no me vendría mal otra victoria después de todo" dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Con el último comentario de Pilika, una vez más la tolerancia de Len llegó a su límite. **_Esa niña, otra vez desafiándome...¿acaso piensa que me puede volver a ganar?_**

"Pero claro si antes te sale la dama que llevas dentro y te arrepientes siempre puedo retractarme sobre esa revancha" continuó Pilika antes de que el joven Tao le pudiera responder. Lo último que salió de la boca de la pequeña Ainu fue la gota que derramó el último vaso que le quedaba a Len. Contuvo las ganas enormes que tenía de lanzarse contra ella y en vez recurrió al mal uso de las palabras.

"Hija de..." medio exclamó Len antes de que fuera interrumpido por una voz femenina. Len y Pilika voltearon hacia el otro pasillo donde dos figuras de vislumbraban.

"Vaya hermanito, creí que mis padres te habían educado mucho mejor. El usar ese tipo de palabras, qué ofensa" se escuchó la voz de Jun desde el pasillo. Conforme se acercaba, los dos jóvenes pudieron notar que Jun no caminaba bien. Cuando estuvo casi en frente de ellos fue cuando Len vio el vendaje que había alrededor de su pie derecho y como buen hermano se preocupó. Inmediatamente después llegó Pai Long.

"Hermana¿se puede saber qué le paso a tu pie?" preguntó Len preocupadamente. El pleito con Pilika ya completamente olvidado. Pilika también se preocupó por lo que se acercó a Jun para que se apoyara en su hombro. Jun le sonrió a los dos, había servido de algo que su pie estuviera lastimado.

"Bueno, fui a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas y por estar en las nubes choqué con un puesto de frutas y pues...éste se cayó encima de mi. Lo bueno fue que Pai Long estaba ahí para ayudarme" contestó Jun mirando a Pai Long con gratitud. Sin embargo Len no se tomó esta respuesta tan bien como se esperaba.

"Pai Long, se supone que te pagamos para que vigiles y protejas en todo momento a Jun, pero por lo visto no eres tan apto para ese trabajo como yo pensaba. Tendré que comentar eso con nuestro padre" comentó Len mientras le dirigía un mirada fulminante. Jun y Pilika miraron con desconcierto a Len y Pai Long no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que él tenía razón. Había fallado. Sin embargo Pilika no iba a permitir que una injusticia se cometiera. Ayudó a Jun a que se apoyara en una de las paredes, después caminó en dirección a donde estaba Len y se detuvo justo en frente de él. Len la miró confundido, ella levantó su mano y después la impactó contra la mejilla de Len.

"¡Eres un desconsiderado e injusto¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que Jun dijo? Además estoy segura de que Pai Long ya se siente lo suficientemente culpable como para que tú lo empeores" gritó Pilika. Ella lo miró desafiante y él la miró sorprendido. Jun y Pai Long se miraron uno al otro y después a la pareja que tenían en frente. Len reaccionó unos momentos después y el enojo que había sido olvidado de pronto regresó. Avanzó un paso hacia donde estaba Pilika, dejándolos más cerca que antes. Pilika retrocedió un paso como precaución pues la mirada que Len le dirigió no daba mucha seguridad que digamos.

"¡AHORA SI QUE YA COLMASTE TODA LA PACIENCIA QUE TE ESTABA TENIENDO NIÑA¿QUIÉN TE CREES COMO PARA VENIR E INVOLUCRARTE EN ASUNTOS QUE NO TE INCUNBEN!" gritó Len tan fuerte que se escuchó lo que dijo por toda la casa. A pesar de que el joven heredero de la familia Tao dejó medio pulmón al expresar su opinión, Pilika ni siquiera parpadeó. Len quedó desconcertado pues él esperaba ver aunque fuera un poco de miedo en los ojos de la joven peliazulada, pero éste jamás apareció. Pilika sonrió.

"Señor Tao¿qué acaso no conoce la palabra autocontrol? No me creo nada, simplemente creo qué estás exagerando por algo que no tiene tanta importancia. Pero por lo visto el príncipe de los simios sin sentimientos no sabe nada sobre los errores humanos ya que él es perfecto" dijo Pilika como respuesta. Len parpadeó varias veces tratando de captar lo que la niña le había dicho. Jun decidió intervenir antes de que esto se convirtiera en otra batalla verbal de las muchas que había presenciado.

"Len ya déjalo ir. Fue un accidente provocado por mis descuidos. Además, yo no vine aquí a ser el arbitro entre ustedes dos. Vine a decirles que preparen las cosas necesarias para un pequeño viaje que vamos a tener. Los espero en el vestíbulo en 15 minutos, así que apúrense en empacar, y Len, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante después" dijo Jun mirando a Len con reproche. Pilika y Len miraron confundidos a Jun.

"¿Viaje?"preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Al escuchar la voz del otro respectivamente, recordaron el pequeño debate que estaba sin concluir. Se miraron con enojo. Jun comenzó su retirada con la ayuda de Pai Long al ver que esto era un cuento del nunca acabar. Se detuvo un momento para ver quién ganaba en esta última batalla. Pilika había comenzado a caminar hacia su cuarto, pero se detuvo a la mitad de éste cuando Len la llamó.

"¡Oye! No he terminado contigo niña. ¡Ven para acá no huyas! " le gritó Len a Pilika desde su lugar. Pilika le dio una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas.

"Disculpa, pero yo no pertenezco al reinado de los simios sin sentimientos, así que no entiendo su idioma" contestó Pilika. Con esto el tic del ojo de Len regresó.

"Que infantil eres y luego te enojas porque te llamo niña. Mejor lo dejo así. Tu nivel intelectual es demasiado bajo como para que nos podamos comunicar" dijo Len mientras se daba media vuelta. Al igual que Pilika, comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación pero esta vez fue ella quien lo interrumpió.

"Por lo menos yo si soy del género femenino y no me disfrazo para parecerlo. Tal vez debería pedirte consejos para parecer mujer" replicó Pilika, recordándole a Len el pequeño incidente de las fotos. Len decidió no hacerle caso y siguió su camino. Pilika vio esto y decidió hacer lo mismo. Los dos abrieron las puertas de sus habitaciones y entraron, pero justo antes de cerrarlas Len le gritó a Pilika desde el otro lado del pasillo.

"¡ESTO NO SE HA ACABADO NIÑA¡NO SABES QUE ES TENER UNA GUERRA CONMIGO!" gritó Len con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pilika se rió y con una sonrisa le contestó.

"¡ENTONCES ENSÉÑAME QUE ES LO QUE TIENES QUE DAR CHICO SIMIO! NO TE TENGO MIEDO...¡ESPERA! NO SE SI RECUERDES PERO LA MAYORÍA LAS LLEVO YO GANADAS!" contestó Pilika ahora su sonrisa demostrando triunfo. Len sabía que ella tenía razón pues era en lo que había pensado antes.

"¡FUE PORQUE TE TUVE COMPASIÓN, PERO AHORA ESO YA QUEDÓ ATRÁS!" dijo Len en su defensa.

"¡SABES QUÉ, YA NO ME IMPORTA¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!" contestó Pilika.

"¡COMO QUIERAS!" contestó Len.

Los dos azotaron sus respectivas puertas enfurecidos. Jun y Pai Long miraron de un lado al otro no comprendiendo nada con la rapidez que había pasado todo.

"Bueno, creo que esto ocurrió bastante bien" dijo Jun y después siguió su camino.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

"¡NUNCA!" gritaron los dos jóvenes al unísono a la vez que golpeaban unos hermosos ventanales que dejaban entrar los rayos del sol a la casa de campo. Cuatro pares de ojos miraron divertidos a los ojos celestes y dorados que los miraban a través de los ventanales. Así era, todo había sido una trampa y conspiración entre En, Bo y Jun. Len y Pilika habían caído en ella sin haber sospechado nunca nada. Los tres conspiradores estaban recargados en la limusina que los había transportado todos hasta ahí y simplemente veían las caras de desesperación de los jóvenes. Jun se acercó hasta la puerta para que las dos víctimas la pudieran escuchar.

"Lo siento hermanito pero a situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas. Tienen suficiente comida y cosas así como para sobrevivir una tercera guerra mundial, así que de eso no se pueden quejar. Regresamos por ustedes en 5 días, si hay algún problema que no sea éste, hay un teléfono en la cocina por el que pueden llamar. Bueno pequeños hasta luego" dijo Jun frente al ventanal en donde estaba Len, dijo adiós con su mano y corrió hasta la limusina que ya estaba encendida y preparada para llevarlos de regreso a la mansión Tao. Len bajó la mano que tenía recargada en el cristal y la llevó a uno de sus costados. La huella de su mano quedó marcada por unos segundos hasta que desapareció por completo. Suspiró. Derrotado se retiró de la puerta y sus ventanales y se dirigió a la sala de estar para sentarse en un sillón para pensar. La huella de su aliento tardó un poco más en desaparecer del ventanal. Pilika tenía sus dos manos recargadas en ventanal que se encontraba a la derecha de la puerta de madera. Tenía la vista fija en los árboles del bosque ubicado justo afuera de la casa. El vidrio se empañaba una y otra vez a la vez que su aliento salía para después volver a inhalar aire. Su estado era de completa sorpresa y aunque ella jamás lo admitiría, de miedo. Después de unos minutos reaccionó y comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños.

"¡JUN! Por favor, por favor no me dejes aquí con el cara de simio! Prometo hacer lo que tú quieras! Señor Tao!Señora Tao!" gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta y trataba una y otra vez de romper la chapa de la puerta. Len la miró divertido. Observó varios minutos los intentos inútiles de la niña para salir de la casa, hasta que sintió algo de compasión.

"Ya déjalo. Por más que la golpees, patees y grites, la puerta está completamente sellada. Sólo se puede abrir por afuera con un código de seguridad y antes de que preguntes, sí, es la única manera de salir de esta casa. ¿Qué no te preguntaste por qué no intenté yo tirar la puerta? Mejor abandona tu pequeña misión y trata de no molestar para que estos 5 días pasen lo más rápido posible" dijo Len mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina que se encontraba justo al lado de la sala, los espacios divididos por una pequeña repisa de madera que servía como mesa. Pilika lo miró incrédula.

"¡No es cierto! Me estás diciendo eso sólo para asustarme. ¡JUUUUN!" exclamó Pilika mientras reanudaba su tarea de golpear la puerta. Len meneó la cabeza en resignación ante la necedad de la niña. Dejó el vaso en el que estaba tomando agua y se dirigió a donde estaba Pilika.

"Ya que no me haces caso, tendré que detenerte yo mismo. ¿Acaso crees que no sería yo el primero en salir de esta casa? Deja de hacer eso que te vas a lastimar y luego yo te voy a tener que cuidar. No soy niñero para andar vigilando mocosas malcriadas" dijo Len mientras se acercaba a Pilika que se había detenido para escuchar lo que Len decía. Cuando llegó frente a ella la tomó de la cintura, la levantó y la colocó encima de uno de sus hombros para cargarla como un costal de papas. Comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía una habitación pero se tuvo que detener porque Pilika lo estaba golpeando en la espalda y sus piernas estaban amenazando en hacer lo mismo pero con su hermoso rostro.

"¡Bájame pervertido, si quieres tocar a alguien contrátate a una prostituta!" gritó Pilika al borde de la histeria. Len soltó una carcajada.

"Por favor no me hagas reír, ni quien quiera tocar a una niña malcriada como tú. Prometo soltarte si ya dejas de golpear la puerta que me está dando dolor de cabeza. En serio te dije la verdad, puedo ser lo que tú quieras pero no un mentiroso" dijo Len ya un poco harto de toda la situación. Pilika pudo notar algo en la voz de él que por primera vez confió en él.

"Está bien" murmuró Pilika. Len la alcanzó a escuchar y sonrió maliciosamente ante la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir. Se acercó al sillón más grande y literalmente la arrojó ahí. Pilika que no había visto el sillón por culpa de la espalda de Len pensó que la había tirado al piso y su reacción fue gritar como alma que lleva el diablo. Len estaba tirado en el piso riéndose a más no poder, algo que no había hecho desde hace tiempo. Pilika se levantó rápidamente y lo pateó en la espalda.

"Eres un desconsiderado. ¡Pensé que mis días habían acabado! Ya me imaginaba yo con el cráneo roto en el piso!" exclamó Pilika con la respiración algo agitada. Len no pudo más que reír de nuevo ante esto. Ya que el pequeño ataque de Len iba para rato, Pilika decidió observar la casa.

Era algo grande pero muy pequeña si la comparaba con la mansión Tao. Si veía todo desde la puerta de la entrada a la izquierda se encontraba un gran comedor con doce sillas y un mueble donde se podía ver una hermosa vajilla reluciendo. A la derecha estaba ya la antes mencionada sala de estar compuesta por tres sillones de diferentes tamaños y además una televisión de gran tamaño. Al lado de la sala estaba la cocina y al lado de ésta había una puerta que Pilika suponía era una habitación. Del lado del comedor había unas escaleras que iban hacia la parte superior de la casa. **_Debe de haber más habitaciones supongo yo._** Por último vio una puerta entre las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación que no tenía ni idea que hubiera ahí. Pilika volvió a posar su mirada sobre la figura de Len en el piso y por lo visto todavía no se le pasaba su episodio. Volvió a observar la sala y fue cuando por primera vez notó que en la esquina había una chimenea y sobre ésta había un estante con fotos. Se acercó al estante y comenzó a observar las fotos una por una. Una era de En, Bo, Jun y Len con trajes tradicionales chinos. Los padres sentados en unas sillas elegantes y los hijos sentados detrás. Una foto familiar. La siguiente era una de una Jun como de unos siete años tomada de la mano con un Len de dos. Pilika sonrió cuando vio el osito que Len traía en su mano. Otra tenía a una Jun un poco menor que la actual y a Pai Long al lado de ella, los dos sonriendo. Así fue una tras otra, hasta que llegó a una que la sorprendió demasiado. Len al lado de una chica hermosa, de una tez blanca, ojos esmeralda y cabello rojizo. En la foto Len tenía a la chica tomada de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Los dos sonreían como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo y, algo que hizo que Pilika sintiera envidia, Len miraba a la chica con unos ojos suaves y llenos de ternura.

Pilika tomó la foto en sus manos para observarla mejor y cerciorarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas. El ataque de Len ya había cesado y éste se estaba poniendo de pie. Buscó con la mirada a Pilika y la vio de pie junto a la chimenea con un marco de foto en sus manos. Caminó hasta ella y se puso a su lado. Pilika notó su presencia y sin pensarlo decidió resolver sus dudas.

"Len¿quién es ella?" preguntó Pilika poniéndose de frente a él. Len la miró confundido y tomó la foto de sus manos. Vio su rostro sonriente y sin mirarla a "ella" ya sabía de quien hablaba Pilika. Tomó el marco con sus dos manos y golpeándolo con su pierna lo partió en dos. Pedazos de madera y cristal salieron volando. Pilika lo miró boquiabierta. Len sacó la foto de lo que quedaba de marco y la comenzó a partir en pedacitos. Luego se dirigió a Pilika que todavía no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Len tomó la mano de Pilika y puso todos los pedacitos en la palma de su mano.

"Ella es alguien que no merece estar junto alas fotos de mi familia y tampoco que ocupe mi tiempo hablando sobre ella. Toma esos pedazos y quémalos, tíralos a la basura, haz muñequitos vudú si quieres, pero haz que desaparezcan de mi vista. Ya está anocheciendo, voy a tomar un baño. Si buscas tus maletas están en la habitación de allá" dijo Len con algo en la voz que Pilika no pudo descifrar. Pilika no sabía ni que decir por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta que estaba en medio de las escaleras y lastras puerta. **_Así que ese era el baño. _**

Pilika observó los pedazos de foto que estaban en su mano. Suspiró. Ahora si que se sentía mal, si alguien sabía de corazones rotos era ella. En ese momento deseaba no haber preguntado nada de eso, pero ahora una vieja cicatriz había sido abierta gracias a ella. Fue a la cocina y tiró los pedazos en el bote de basura que había ahí. Miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo en que entretenerse. Fue entonces cuando su estómago hizo un sonido que indicaba que quería comida. Pilika decidió que era hora de la cena, así que prepararía algo. Antes hubiera dejado que Len se preparara algo de comer él mismo, pero ahora se sentía culpable y esperaba que con eso su conciencia se dejara de sentir así. Prepararía un rico arroz frito con carne de res. Y así comenzó a preparar sin saber el platillo preferido de Len.

Abrió y buscó en mil puertas y estantes, tratando de buscar todos los ingredientes. En el refrigerador encontró la carne. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era una sartén donde cocinar todo. ¿Dónde habría uno de esos? Pilika abrió la puerta de uno de los estantes que estaban sobre la estufa y ahí estaba su objetivo, pero estaba en la parte más alta y ella no medía dos metros como para alcanzarla aunque fuera de parada de puntas. Buscó algo en que subirse y encontró un pequeño banco que no se veía muy estable, pero serviría. Lo acercó y se subió en él. El banco sí aumentó su altura pero seguía sin alcanzarlo, esta vez se paró de puntas y logró tomar el mango del sartén pero fue cuando el banco se movió y Pilika perdió el equilibrio, cayó de espaldas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. La sartén salió volando también, por lo que al caer al suelo hizo un escándalo. Pilika tenía cerrados los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían escaparse del dolor que sentía su espalda y su trasero.

Ante el grito y el ruido que se escuchó de afuera, Len salió corriendo del baño, con tan solo una toalla rodeando su cintura para abajo, tratando de averiguar que era lo que había pasado. Cuando vio a Pilika tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y el banco tirado, supo lo que había pasado. A decir verdad su corazón saltó un poco al pensar que se había hecho una contusión en el cráneo y se encontraba en una profunda coma. Está bien, tal vez había exagerado un poco pero igual seguro algo le había pasado. Se acercó a ella y vio que no se movía para nada. A lo mejor su sueño se había hecho realidad y la niña se había muerto, pero seguro que eso no le gustaría nada a su madre ni a Jun. La movió un poco con el pie para ver si reaccionaba.

"Hey niña¿ya te moriste? Sabes, me estoy empezando a aburrir de preguntarte lo mismo" preguntó Len. Inclinó un poco su cabeza para ver si reaccionaba y una gota de agua que había en su cabello cayó hasta aterrizar en el ojo de Pilika. Pilika reaccionó inmediatamente poniéndose de pie.

"Claro que no, cara de simio. Ya quisieras que yo me muriera tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué vienes y me hechas agua?" dijo rápidamente Pilika antes de notar el atuendo de Len. "¡Eres un pervertido! Regresa al baño y ponte algo de ropa que no quiero ver tus partes privadas!" gritó mientras buscaba algo que arrojarle a Len. Len corrió hasta el baño y se metió.

"Después de que me preocupo por ti. Además dudo mucho que mis partes privadas te desilusionarían" gritó Len desde dentro del baño. Pilika tomó el banco en el que se había parado y lo arrojó a la puerta del baño. Unas carcajadas varoniles se escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta y Pilika no pudo más que rendirse.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

Después de que Pilika preparó la cena y ella también tomó una ducha, los dos se sentaron a comer y por primera vez se mantuvieron en silencio. Por supuesto que Len no había aceptado así como así la comida que preparó Pilika. Había mirado el plato sospechosamente y lo había olido en busca de veneno o algo por el estilo.

"Vamos no tiene nada de malo, sólo comételo. Si te llego a matar no va a ser con algo tan cobarde como veneno" comentó Pilika ante las sospechas de Len. Len la miró y luego miró de nuevo el plato.

"Deja tu el veneno, estoy seguro que con solo la comida es suficiente para matarme" dijo Len. Pilika se enojó, después de que había puesto su mayor esfuerzo.

"Ahora insultas mis dotes culinarios. Pues déjame decirte que yo era la mejor cocinera de mi pueblo" dijo Pilika triunfante. Len la miró de nuevo y tomó un bocado del platillo haciendo una mueca como si estuviera probando carne de rata. La verdad es que Pilika no decía mentiras como Len pudo comprobar después de que tragó la comida. Además de que era su platillo favorito, a la niña le salía mejor que a los cocineros de la mansión Tao. Tal vez después de todo, la niña no era tan mala después de todo. Len se comió todo el plato en 10 segundos, lo que sorprendió a Pilika y además la hizo sonreír. Len miró el plato vacío y luego a Pilika. Pilika sonrió.

"¿Quieres más? Hice más de dos porciones porque ya se que los hombres comen mucho. Son como barriles sin fondo. Siempre solía ser así cuando hacía de comer para mi hermano" comentó Pilika mientras Len la observaba. Len se avergonzó pues sabía que le había gustado mucho la comía y quería más, pero jamás lo admitiría.

"No, simplemente quería acabar con la tortura lo más rápido posible. Por favor no me hagas pasar por lo mismo dos veces" contestó Len con algo de resignación pues sabía que si quería más. Pilika sabía esto, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar la sartén con el arroz.

"Vamos no seas orgulloso, ya sé que te encantó así que sólo cómetelo y ya no digas más estupideces para hacerme enojar" dijo Pilika mientras le servía otra gran cantidad de comida en el plato a Len.

Len la miró comer sin que ella se diera cuenta y sonrió por lo bajo. Tal vez ella no era tan insoportable como pensaba, tal vez podrían a llegar a caerse bien.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TO

"¿ UN CUARTO¿QUIERES DECIR UNO SOLO, UNA UNIDAD, UNO, UNO?" gritó Pilika tratando de cerciorar que había escuchado bien. Len la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

"Lamentablemente así es. No había querido decírtelo porque sabía que te pondrías así, pero no te preocupes puedes dormir en el sofá" contestó Len con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pilika lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso pretendía mandarla a dormir al sofá? Eso si que no. Corrió hasta la habitación y entró en ella cerrando al puerta inmediatamente tras ella. Len no supo que había pasado hasta que escuchó la puerta azotarse detrás de él. Cuando reaccionó ya era muy tarde, la niña ya se había adueñado del cuarto. Tocó al puerta varias veces.

"Vamos déjame entrar que tengo que sacar mis maletas. Te propongo un trato jugamos un piedra, papel o tijera y quien gane se queda con el cuarto" dijo Len tratando de convencer a Pilika de que abriera la puerta.

"No, seguro es para engañarme. Además se supone que tú eres el hombre. Un caballero le dejaría la habitación a la dama sin pensarlo dos veces" dijo Pilika desde el cuarto. Len se rió.

"Creo que has visto demasiadas películas románticas o simplemente me confundiste con alguien más. Vamos prometo seguir mi trato, ya si pierdo, habré perdido justamente" dijo Len, esta vez con más insistencia que la anterior. En seguida escuchó el sonido del seguro recorriéndose y la chapa de la puerta dando vuelta, y Pilika apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

"Está bien" dijo Pilika. Los dos pusieron sus manos en posición y comenzó el juego.

"Piedra, papel o tijera" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Tijera y tijera. Empate.

"Piedra, papel o tijera" dijeron de nuevo. Piedra y piedra. Empate.

"Piedra, papel o tijera" dijeron un poco desesperados. Papel y papel. Empate.

"Piedra, papel o tijera" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Papel de Pilika y piedra de Len. Pilika brincó de alegría y alivio.

"Te gané limpiamente. Ahora sí, ve a decir hola a tu amigo el sillón" dijo Pilika mientras daba pequeños saltitos y entraba a la habitación para tomar las maletas de Len y dárselas en su mano. Len las tomó y sin decir una palabra se retiró al baño para ponerse algo cómodo para dormir. Pilika lo siguió con la mirada y hasta llegó a sentir algo de lástima por el muchacho. Pero, ella había ganado y no habría manera de compartir esa cama. Bueno de hecho si la había, la cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que 5 personas durmieran cómodamente, pero igual no dormiría sola con él. Cerró la puerta decidiendo ponerse algo para dormir.

Cuando salió del cuarto para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes pudo ver que Len ya estaba acostado en el sillón con una almohada y cobertor. Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron calientes cuando observó que sólo traía un pantalón de franela color azul oscuro y su pecho estaba completamente descubierto. Era cierto que no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero realmente no lo había observado tan detenidamente como podía hacer ahora. Su piel tenía un bronceado perfecto y que decir de los músculos que ya sabía que tenía. Sin duda muchas chicas se hubieran arrodillado ante él para pedirle que salieran con ellas. Pero ella no, jamás se rebajaría a eso. Salió de sus pensamientos y entró al baño. Cuando salió de éste, las luces ya estaban apagadas y la única luz iluminando su camino era la que salía desde su cuarto. Entró a su cuarto, apagó la luz y se acostó a dormir en unos minutos ya estaba completamente dormida.

Pero alguien no lo estaba. El joven muchacho estaba bastante despierto.

**_Escuché cuando la niña cerró la puerta de la habitación y apagó la luz. No puedo dormir pues desde hace tiempo hay veces que sufro de insomnio. Aunque esté en la cama más cómoda del mundo hay veces que simplemente no puedo dormir. Una de esas veces es el día de hoy. Para dejar pasar el tiempo rápido y ver si acaso e quedaba dormido comencé a repasar todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Desde en la mañana fue un día bastante agitado. El descubrir que la niña había maquillado mi cara y además había tomado unas fotografías. Pero al final yo gané. Desde que llegó esa niña a la casa ya nada ha sido igual. ¿Pero, realmente me molesta esto? Es cierto que yo fui el que comenzó con las agresiones pero pudo haberse regresado a su casa. Pero no, se tenía que quedar y hacer que sienta cosas que pensaba haber olvidado. Luego tenía que ir y preparar mi comida favorita, y además hacerla muy bien. Debo reconocer, algo que hizo que la detestara un poco menos. Ahora que lo pienso desde que llegamos aquí no nos hemos peleado tanto como lo hacíamos en la casa. ¿Por qué será?. De pronto recordé el incidente de la fotografía de la sala. Seguro que mi madre olvidó tirarla ella misma cuando limpió. Pensé que jamás la volvería a ver aunque fuera en foto. Ella murió para mí hace mucho tiempo. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme bastante, eran punzadas que iban y venían. Lamentablemente no podía salir a tomar el aire fresco, estaba encerrado en esta jaula. Abrí los ojos y me puse de pie. Afuera todo ya estaba más oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me acosté? Miré mi reloj. Dos horas. Fui a la cocina y me serví leche en un vaso. Tal vez eso me ayudaría a dormir. De pronto un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde la habitación donde estaba la niña. Mi corazón ahora latía a mil por hora. Dejé el vaso y corrí en dirección de la habitación. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendió lo que vi. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Ella estaba..._**

_**Continuará...**_

****

****

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wow! El tercer capítulo ... esto si es bueno...jajaja sinceramente me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribir esta historia y además adivinen que! LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA!pero tendrán que esperar soy mala muuy mala...aburrido, divertido, carameloso, dramático? DEJENME SU OPINIÓN EN SU REVIEW!...espero que no hayan sentido que le puse mucha atención a lo de Jun y Pai Long, estoy haciendo un experimento, quiero que me digan que es lo que opinan sobre esto...por cierto pongan atención a todos los detalles que pasan o si no luego no van a saber que pasa...pronto vienen las vacaciones...terminé exámenes hace una semana y me fue super bien! y por fin entregue mi trabajo final...lo hice lo mejor que pude...ya será cuestión de la maestra que me pone...espero que me ponga una calificación alta...TTTT trabaje duro y además dejé de escribir mis fics... pero por fin por fin he acabado el año escolar! estoy feliz por bastantes cosas y espero que ustedes lo estén al menos un poco...son cosas tontas pero me alegro...respuestas a sus reviews...:

**Ishizu Kaiba:** perdón por no contestar a tu review en el capítulo pasado pero aquí está! Jajaja muchas gracias por tu buena suerte y si yo también espero tener los próximos capítulos pronto...bueno espero que sigas leyendo mi historia...

**AYUMI:** jajaja perdón por no contestar a tu review en el capítulo pasado...si ya sabía que eran 5 reviews...pero es que no tenía tiempo...aun asi sigue leyendo y ojalá te siga gustando...

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel:** corre y la abraza TTTT ay no que linda eres me deseas suerte en mis exámenes y en mi trabajo bujuuuu, mis lectores me quieren... jajajaja SIIIII por favor déjame un review por capítulo! Es que me encantan...ya ves como a personas le gustan los dulces (espera esa soy yo) bueno como sea el punto es que me emociono cuando me llegan reviews...bueno espero que te siga agradando el fic...hago todo lo posible por escribir pronto...espera un momento, apenas estoy captando tu nick...TT-TT porque me tenias q recordar d escaflowne...dilandu!arriba HxV...q muera Allen...jijiji lo siento, es uno de los animes q mas me han gustado...folkeennn porq murió...

**Son of twilight:** ¬¬ voy a mandar a mis guarros a que te roben tu alcancía con menos un centavo eh? y sin alcancía there´s no dream for the gargo ojojojojoo ntc gracias por dejar review! Eres un amor...tan simpática...morirás un día de éstos...jajajaja ntc...la fluffy quiere ala gargo...ahi te veo por la skool...ahhh no espera ya no peye...ni modo ire a tu ksa a molestarte...ijijijijij

**Girl-of-the nightsweaty**: hola de nuevo! Gracias por dejar review otra vez…, por lo visto ya eres lectora de esta historia que bueno! eso me alegra...en serio me quedó divino? Ya sé jajaja ntc...mmhhh len y pilika cada vez se llevan mejor a poco no...la verdad es que no siempre vana estar así porque si no sería el cuento del nunca acabar...pero trato de hacer lo mas ameno posible cada capítulo..bueno hasta el próximo capítulo...

**Pilika de Tao Asakura:** te divierte? Jajaja me alegra...la verdad la verdad cuando planee esta historia no estaba en mis planes hacer escenas de risa..pero al escribirlo salió y resultó bien...gracias por tu apoyo! Me está yendo bien en mis exámenes y mi trabajo está en proceso de elaboración..espero que salga bien...sigue leyendo!

**Ayumi:** jajaja gracias..por supuesto que la seguiré!

**juna-chan:** oohh otra lectora constante... q bueno...eso de las ansias..un día de estos me va a provocar que me demanden y me hagan pagar cunetas de hospitales XD...gracias por tu apoyo! En los exámenes...bueno seguiré y espero que te siga gustando el fic..

**KamiLa:** O.O' jajaja se ve que te gustó como para estar dispuesta a molestar...jajajaja yo hago lo mismo cunado quiero algo..y casi siempre si sirve...bueno como sea gracias por dejar review...y que me apoyes a pesar de que me tardo tanto actualizando...

**Aome:** si por fin actualice...como siempre yo y mis tardaderas..lo siento hago todo lo que puedo por subirlo lo mas rápido posible...en serio lo checas diario? Eso si es un halago..el que alguien esté pendiente de mi historia TTTT...escribo bien? Muchos me dicen eso...pero necesito que me definan eso porque yo no sé que es "escribir bien"...bueno como sea gracias y sigue leyendo!

**Lala girl:** gracias! Escribo lo más rápido que puedo...jajaja shiiii me va a ir súper bien en las cosas de la escuela de tanta surte que me desean...bueno sigue leyendo y que te siga agradando..

**Indhira Morillo:** jajajaja que bueno que está saliendo cómo el fic..la verdad yo también me divierto inventando insultos y cosas así, espero y no bloquearme porque eso es horrible. Bueno sigue leyendo y lo de actualizar pronto...pues después de mayo lo haré pero por lo pronto no se puede lo siento...

**Les:** que divertido? Ya sé! Jajajaja lo siento estoy un poco loca..eso es lo que pasa se de tener tanto exámenes... Mmhh curiosidad..jajajaja lo sé lo estoy tratando de hacer lo mas interesente posible...sigue leyendo y dejando reviews!

**Danikita-chan**: gracias! Tu review fue una alegría para mi porque es muy raro recibir reviews después de que tu historia pasó de las 3 primeras páginas...porque da flojera ver las demás, yo hago eso...u.u''' bueno a tu review muchas gracias...me alegra la vida recibir reviews...pues eres una fan más entre muchas de LxP..y sigo sin entender porque no abundan los fics de LxP...si actualizo los más pronto posible...bueno espero que sigas leyendo...

**Kero-chan:** me da gusto que mis compatriotas lean mis fics! Jajajaja nada mas que yo soy de gdl...aunque toda mi familia nació en el d.f...bueno como sea muchas gracias por dejar review...espero que no tengas una crisis nerviosa porque como he dicho antes no tengo seguro médico y no me gusta asistir a funerales...me halaga que alguien se quede despierta leyendo mis fanfics...no pues este fic va para largo pues tengo planeada la historia para que dure unos cuantos capítulos así que no la vas a ver terminada en un buen rato, pero si con nuevos capítulos...espero que te siga gustando mi trabajo!

OIGAN! por favor por favor ayúdenme a salir de este horrible dilema en el que me encuentro...estoy haciendo un fic...al principio era yohxanna pero después a la estúpida de mi se me ocurrió leer un fic haoxanna y ahora no se que hacer! . diganme a quien prefieren? Y NO, NO HAGO TRIOS!

P.S. QUIERO QUE DEJEN MINIMO 37 REVIEWS! QUIERO MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS! SI SON NUEVOS LECTORS (relamente hay algún chico leyendo esto? Oo) REGRESA AHORA MISMO A LSO OTROS CAPÍTULOS Y DEJA REVIEW POR CADA CAPÍTULO...OJOJOJOJOJO

P.S. 2 por cierto agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de dejar review en el fic de esta humilde servidora pero no me ayudan mucho para mejorarla si nada más ponen "síguela, ésta muy divertida..." por favor traten de opinar que les gustó y que no les gustó...por supuesto acepto dudas, sugerencias, ideas, y críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS...

P.S.3 q muera Allen Schezar...q viva dilly y folken..

Ja ne

...Eigna-fluff de V2


	4. Todo es Relativo

Oi! suspiro yep…he descubierto que tengo la maldición del 4…en mi historia pasada tmb se borró el 4 capitulo antes de que pudiera subirlo…..bueno….después de varios meses de acontecimientos inesperados he regresado, muajajaja entre los cuales fui al concierto de H.I.M. y pude ver a mi amor Ville Valo de cerca - ….ya ni los voy a entretener con cosas inútiles de mi vida…solo que lamento mucho haberles causado molestias por la espera y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics…Sobre los reviews, muchas gracias he leído cada uno de ellos y desistiré de contestarlos aki porque luego un hijo de su $6" me puede reportar y no quiero ser baneada…

Disclaimer: a ver, si fuera dueña de algo ¿creen que estaría haciendo esto? Porq no son unos ñeños normales XD…-o- todo pertenece a hiroyuki takei… son of a bitch…se va refunfuñando a su esquina

Plática o Narración

**_Pensamiento_**

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT cambio de escena

_Recuerdos_

Dedico este capítulo a mi fiel seguidora Akira Tokugawa (tú sabes quien eres), a mi compa Son of Twilight, a mi jijo Cheto y a mi amorcito Sushis 3

"_Tsuki no Hikari"_

**Por Eigna-fluff**

_**De pronto un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde la habitación donde estaba la niña. Mi corazón ahora latía a mil por hora. Dejé el vaso y corrí en dirección de la habitación. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendió lo que vi. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Ella estaba...**_

_Capítulo 4: Todo es Relativo_

De golpes a cenizas

Y de lujuria a polvo

En tu dulce tormento

me encuentro perdido

y ningún cielo puedo ayudarnos

Es angustia todo momento

Desde el principio hasta el final

Es angustia todo momento

Contigo

En nuestro sufrimiento celestial más profundo

Nuestras frágiles almas están cayendo

-Heartache Every Moment, H.I.M.

_Llovía. Las delicadas gotas de lluvia cristalina descendían lentamente desde el cielo azulado hasta llegar a tocar las hojas verdosas de las copas de los árboles, para después resbalar una tras otra para poder por fin llegar al suelo donde serían absorbidas por la tierra. El cielo cada vez se hacía mas oscuro conforme pasaba el tiempo y las nubes se hacían más densas, por lo que ninguna estrella se podía observar esa noche. El único sonido que se podía escuchar esa noche en el extenso bosque era el de la lluvia caer, pero de pronto esa inmensa calma fue interrumpida por respiraciones agitadas y pies pasando por el agua de los charcos lodosos que se extendían a lo largo de todo el sendero que atravesaba el bosque. De pronto un relámpago iluminó todo el paisaje dándoles luz a una mujer de cabello negro y a una niña pequeña de cabello azul celeste que la última llevaba de la mano._

_La mujer volteaba a ver detrás de ella cada que podía buscando algo en la oscuridad y la pequeña no tardó mucho tiempo en notarlo. Las dos corrían con toda la velocidad que podían pero la pequeña ya comenzaba a cansarse y las condiciones en que ella y su madre se encontraban no ayudaba mucho a la situación en que se hallaban. Sus ropas ya estaban bastante mojadas después de haber corrido tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, estaban rasgadas y llenas de lodo. Sus zapatos resbalaban de vez en cuando sobre el terreno irregular en el que corrían. La madre de la niña hacía todo lo posible por no soltar a su hija mientras esquivaba las ramas de los árboles que obstruían su camino. De pronto una voz se escuchó a través de todo el bosque que hizo que se detuvieran por un momento._

"_¡ Oh Yukiame! Sabes muy bien que pueden correr mas no escapar de mi, tarde o temprano te encontraré a ti y a tu pequeña" dijo una voz femenina que retumbaba por todos lados. _

_La mujer de cabello negro reaccionó y comenzó a correr de nuevo junto con su hija que corría unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. No tardaron mucho en llegar al límite del bosque y lamentablemente para ellas éste terminaba en nada más que en un barranco hondo y oscuro. Yukiame apenas alcanzó a detenerse antes de llegar al borde del barranco provocando que algunas pequeñas piedras salieran rodando y cayeran hacia la profundidad. La madre de la niña volteó a ver a los lados buscando otra ruta de escape pero sólo vio lo mismo más barranco y más bosque, en otras palabras no había escapatoria. _

_Unas ramas crujieron detrás de ellas y fue entonces que Yukiame supo que tendría que recurrir a medidas extremas. Se giró por completo para ver el objeto de su odio y puso a la pequeña detrás de ella. La lluvia había aumentado y todo era completa obscuridad pues las nubes tapaban cualquier fuente de luz natural que pudieran tener. Sin embargo, Yukiame podía distinguir perfectamente la silueta de una mujer varios metros frente a ella. Una risa maliciosa se escuchó de pronto por todos lados rebotando en las cavidades del precipicio._

"_Te lo dije pero no me hiciste caso Yuki" dijo la mujer mientras otra silueta se formaba al lado de ella "Mizuki! Ataca a esas dos con tu tornado de agua" ordenó la mujer a su misterioso acompañante. A pesar de que estaba a punto de ser atacada una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yukiame. Justo cuando el tornado iba a tocarlas una barrera de hielo se formó delante de ellas congelando toda el agua que la intentara tocar. Aunque no se podía ver, la misteriosa mujer parecía no estar muy contenta acerca de su ataque fallido._

"_¿Qué acaso creíste que eras la única con espíritu acompañante?" preguntó maliciosamente Yukiame, "Shiroikumo! Ataca con tu avalancha de acero!" ordenó Yukiame a un pequeño duendecito con una hoja que había aparecido de pronto. Yukiame aprovechó ese momento para tomar a su hija de la mano y se arrodilló frente a ella._

"_Escúchame Pilika, no importa lo que pase siempre estaré contigo" dijo Yukiame a la pequeña niña. Los grandes ojos color celeste miraron a los que estaban frente a ella y Pilika asintió. Yukiame miró desafiante hacia delante y se puso de pie. De pronto una ola gigante comenzó a formarse y se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas. Aunque tuviera el tiempo necesario no había manera de que el espíritu del hielo soportara el peso de las dos, así que la mujer de cabello negro tomó una decisión._

"_Shiroikumo! haz una pared de hielo nuevamente pero sólo alrededor de Pilika, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien" dijo la madre de Pilika. El pequeño duendecillo la miró dudoso por un momento pero eran las órdenes de su ama y debía seguirlas. _

_Pilika miró silenciosamente como una protección de hielo grueso se formaba hacia su alrededor. En unos segundos la gigante ola las alcanzó provocando que el hielo se moviera un poco. Pilika sólo alcanzo a ver como su madre era arrojada hacia atrás, cayendo al barranco junto con el agua que la empujaba. Lo último que Pilika vio fue la sonrisa de su madre. La pequeña niña no sabía que iba a pasar ahora¿acaso la señora mala le iba a hacer lo mismo? Shiroikumo había desaparecido por completo junto con la barrera de hielo. Miró temerosa hacia donde había estado la mujer y sólo se encontró con que la mujer ahora se encontraba justo en frente de ella. Unos ojos chocolatosos la miraban con maldad._

"_Mmmh vaya niña¿acaso sabes lo que haz hecho? Haz matado a tu madre" dijo la mujer seguida de una risa maliciosa. Pilika la miró lentamente y parpadeó para evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran. No, la mujer se equivocaba, ella no la había matado... o tal vez era cierto, por culpa de ella su madre…su madre ya no estaba a su lado. Pero no…_

"_¡NOOOOOOO!" gritó Pilika con todas las fuerzas que podían ofrecer sus pulmones._

**_Ella estaba temblando y su pecho se elevaba y bajaba rápidamente cómo si tratara de recuperar el aliento después de una actividad extenuante. La luz de la luna que entraba levemente en la habitación era suficiente para ver brillar las gotas de perspiración que cubrían parte de su frente y cuello, haciendo que varios mechones de cabello se pegaran firmemente a su piel. Las pupilas de sus ojos estaban completamente dilatadas y totalmente enfocadas en el cobertor que anteriormente la cubría. Sus dos manos se aferraban fuertemente a éste provocando que sus nudillos se marcaran. Las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaban en las orillas de sus ojos caían lentamente dejando un leve rastro sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas hasta el lugar donde su camisón de dormir les impedía seguir con su travesía. _**

Len se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección a la cual estaba mirando, y subió rápidamente su mirada hacia el rostro de la chica. Sin duda alguna la apariencia de la chica en ese momento no dejaba de sorprender a Len. Jamás había pensado que algún día la encontraría en la posición de vulnerabilidad en la que estaba en ese momento. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer. No sabía si ignorarla o consolarla pues no sabía como reaccionaría la chica si hacía cualquiera de las dos cosas. Aunque para él hubiera sido más cómodo dejar todo como estaba, sabía que sería un insensible bastardo si lo hacía, además de que por alguna razón le molestaba extremadamente que la joven Ainu se encontrara en esa situación. Después de mucho debatir con sí mismo decidió que no la podía dejar sola.

"Hey¿estás bien niña?" preguntó Len, rompiendo el silencio que antes había envuelto la habitación.

Pilika volvió su cabeza súbitamente hacia donde estaba Len. No había estado conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que cuando Len habló se sorprendió pues no lo había escuchado entrar. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos pues no le gustaba que la gente la viera llorar, y mucho menos las personas a las que odiaba. Sin embargo en ese momento no tenía las energías ni las ganas de pelear. Sólo quería estar sola. En ese momento la joven volvió su cabeza hacia la ventana pues no quería que Len la viera, pero ella no sabía que él ya había visto bastante.

"Vete, no quiero que me veas así y tampoco quiero tu ayuda" dijo levemente Pilika mientras una lágrima solitaria se escapaba y rodaba suavemente sobre su mejilla. Pilika trató de ocultarlo, pero Len ya había visto la pequeña gota de agua. El shaman chino se acercó a la cama y sonrió.

"Obviamente no estás bien o sino no estarías llorando y mucho menos gritando. Ya que me despertaste por lo menos me podrías decir ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? No soy tan cobarde como para burlarme de ti cuando estás con un ataque nervioso" dijo Len mirando fijamente la cabeza de cabellos azules. En realidad no lo había despertado pero le gustaba hacerse la víctima.

Pilika siguió mirando el paisaje que se encontraba fuera de la ventana como si no hubiera escuchado a Len. Sin embargo por dentro debatía con sí misma pues sentía que unas ganas enormes de contarle todo, pero no sabía si él no se burlaría como lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Su conciencia le decía cada vez más fuerte que si podía confiar en él y que si además no se desahogaba no podría soportar la pena que llevaba dentro. Pilika miró a Len una vez más y suspiró.

"Tuve una pesadilla sobre la muerte de mi madre" dijo Pilika. En efecto eso era lo que había pasado, pero había omitido las partes que más la asustaban. Len la miró sin saber qué decir. Nunca habría esperado esa respuesta. ¿Qué se puede decir cuando alguien acaba de soñar con la muerte de su madre? Pilika esperó algún tipo de respuesta de Len pero no obtuvo ninguna.

"No tienes que decir nada ¿sabes?" le dijo Pilika a Len con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Len la miró sorprendido.

"No te puedo decir otra cosa más que lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Nadie cercano a mí ha muerto, por lo que probablemente no entiendo tu sufrimiento, pero siento que hayas perdido a tu madre" contestó Len seriamente mirando directamente a los ojos de ella.

"Gracias" fue lo único que le respondió Pilika a Len.

Después de eso, un gran silenció envolvió a la habitación. No era un silencio incómodo en el que las personas no saben qué decir, sino uno en el que cada persona se sume en sus pensamientos y se encuentra reconfortada por la presencia del otro. Pilika no dejaba de pensar en que por primera vez habían tenido una conversación sin insultos y Len pensaba la razón por la cual unos minutos antes había querido borrar todo el sufrimiento de la joven Ainu. Pasaron varios minutos así, antes de que Len fuera sacado de sus pensamientos por el lejano aullido de un lobo. Len miró a Pilika y observó que en sus ojos ya no había lágrimas, pero que éstos estaban rojos de cansancio.

"Ya me voy para que regreses a dormir, y por favor trata de no asustarme de nuevo por favor" dijo Len mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y tomaba la perilla de ésta para cerrarla. Por alguna razón Pilika sintió pánico al saber que volvería a estar sola en esa habitación nada familiar para ella, y que tarde o temprano volvería a pensar en lo que había soñado.

"¡No! Espera…" exclamó Pilika de pronto, haciendo que Len se detuviera inmediatamente. Len la miró curioso ladeando su cabeza un poco. Pilika se negaba a verlo pues le apenaba hacerlo, y como muestra de ello enredaba el cobertor alrededor de sus dedos nerviosamente. Len alzó una ceja como señal de que esperaba una respuesta.

"Es que…," Pilika comenzó, "no te vayas a burlar y sé maduro por una vez en tu vida…es que tengo miedo. Lo admito, la gran Pilika tiene miedo, pero necesito compañía porque si no comenzaré a pensar otra vez en lo que soñé y no dormiré nada en toda la noche, y entonces…" Pilika fue interrumpida por Len.

"Si, si…está bien te acompañaré, pero por favor detente" dijo Len haciendo que Pilika suspirara de alivio.

"Pero eso si, una vez que esté dormida te regresas a tu sillón" dijo Pilika un poco ofendida.

"Si como tu quieras, ni quien se quiera quedar aquí a dormir" contestó Len mientras entraba nuevamente a la habitación y se sentaba en el piso, con su espalada apoyada en la pared. Esta vez fue el turno de Pilika de mirar curiosamente a Len. Len observó que la chica lo miraba.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Len con algo de molestia.

"Es que se me hace grosero que te deje que te sientes en el piso donde seguramente estás incómodo cuando me estás haciendo un favor. ¿Por qué no te sientas mejor en la cama? Pero no se te vaya ocurrir hacer nada" dijo Pilika energéticamente.

"¿Preocupada por el enemigo? Vaya vaya niña, cada vez te vuelves más suave. Si no te conociera diría que sientes algo por mí" dijo Len mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cama. Pilika no se movió y, simplemente lo miró divertidamente.

"Bueno, es obvio que siento algo por ti. Siento odio, así que no empieces a imaginar cosas" contestó Pilika. Un bostezo se escapó suavemente de su boca a pesar de que trató de sostenerlo. Len suavizó su mirada al observar esto.

"Vamos, regresa a dormir para que ya me pueda ir" dijo Len. Pilika no protestó y se acomodó nuevamente para dormir y cerró los ojos. Pilika quedó inmediatamente profundamente dormida, sin embargo Len no se atrevió a dejar la habitación por alguna razón que era desconocida para él.

Se sentó en la cama pretendiendo estarlo sólo por un momento, pero poco tiempo después comenzó a sentir los párpados pesados, por lo que decidió recostarse sólo por un rato. Para su sorpresa encontró reconfortante la calidez y el aroma que provenían de la chica que no estaba muy lejos de él. La respiración de Pilika lo terminó por arrullar y en unos cuantos minutos estaba completamente dormido. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo los cuerpos de ambos se fueron acercando lentamente buscando inconscientemente el calor del otro. Así se fueron acomodando poco a poco como se les antojaba, pero eso sólo hizo que terminaran más juntos de lo que ambos hubieran querido.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, dando un toque enigmático a la mansión Tao donde todos sus habitantes se preparaban para dormir. Bo y En Tao tomaban tranquilamente té en una de muchas habitaciones mientras conversaban sobre su plan. De pronto, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando entró Jun abruptamente y jadeando fuertemente como si hubiera corrido por toda la casa.

"Madre, padre, Pai Long me ha informado sobre algo que le dijeron los espíritus" dijo Jun entre cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Bo alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, cómo para que hayas corrido desde el otro lado de la mansión hasta aquí?" preguntó En sonriendo. Suponía que era algo sin importancia, pero como siempre su hija exageraba las cosas.

"Ha regresado. El peor enemigo de Len ha regresado para vengarse" respondió Jun. Bo y En se miraron preocupados.

"Va a comenzar de nuevo, pero esta vez tiene a Pilika" dijo Bo.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Los rayos del sol pronto entraron por las ventanas de la habitación iluminando la figura de los dos jóvenes. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto por primera vez habría supuesto que era una pareja de jóvenes amantes que dormía plácidamente. Pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser la realidad, pues lo último que eran esos jóvenes en ese momento era eso.

Sus cuerpos se habían movido mucho más durante el resto de la noche de modo que ambos quedaron en una posición que para sus cuerpos pareció cómoda, pero si los jóvenes hubieran estado concientes jamás les hubiera parecido cómodo. Len estaba completamente estirado sobre toda la cama boca arriba, y dormía plácidamente aun cuando había un pequeño peso extra sobre él. Al parecer no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, hasta parecía que le agradaba que la joven Ainu se encontrara completamente arriba de él, pues la había rodeado estrechamente con uno de sus brazos como si nunca la fuera dejar ir. En cuanto a Pilika, ella era seguramente la más cómoda de los dos, pues estaba completamente abrazada del torso de Len con su cabeza descansando en uno de sus hombros.

Así era como dormían los dos, hasta que de pronto los rayos del sol llegaron hasta los párpados de Len haciendo que éste saliera de su mundo de sueños. Poco a poco fue despertando, recuperando sus sentidos. Intentó moverse, pero cuando lo hizo fue cuando notó que algo le impedía hacerlo y al ver la melena azul que cubría su pecho desnudo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior le regresaron de golpe. Se habría levantado rápidamente, pero sus instintos le dijeron inmediatamente que eso era una mala elección, y sin duda lo era, pues habría despertado a Pilika.

Su cabeza se movió rápidamente de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar una escapatoria, pero su búsqueda fue inútil, y lo único que encontró fue su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Len lo retiró inmediatamente, como si el mantenerlo ahí lo hubiera lastimado. Lo colocó lo más alejado que podía de la chica y se sonrojó profusamente. Suspiró. Sin duda se había metido en un gran problema una vez más. ¿Cómo podría mover a Pilika sin que ésta se despertara? En ese momento Pilika se movió ligeramente, pero su movimiento no pasó inadvertido para Len pues el abdomen de la chica se presionó contra la región más sensible para el muchacho. Len trató de contener de un gemido pero le fue imposible, y al parecer Pilika lo había escuchado entre sueños pues se comenzó a mover más, y con eso la fricción entre los dos. Len comenzaba a sentir los efectos, y no deseaba otra cosa más que morirse.

"Maldita sea, por qué no te dejas de mover" susurró furiosamente Len mientras la trataba de mantener quieta con sus manos. En ese instante Pilika comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y el joven chino supo que el infierno se había desatado.

Pilika se acurrucó en lo que pensaba era su almohada como hacía todas las mañanas, pero al notar que su textura era diferente y que además se movía abrió los ojos completamente. Lo que creía era su almohada era no otra cosa mas que el pecho de alguien. **_¡Eh, el pecho de alguien!_** Cuando levantó su mirada pudo encontrar al dueño de su almohada viviente al ver los ojos dorados que se movían con culpa y¿miedo? Pilika no dijo nada, ni se movió. Estaba demasiado impresionada para hacer algo por el momento. Pero cuando sintió algo duro que se presionaba contra su abdomen, supo que era el momento de reaccionar. Se separó rápidamente de Len y se movió hacia un lado del chino, y después le plantó un golpe en la mejilla.

"¿QUÉ TE CREES PERVERTIDO¿SE PODRÍA SABER QUE HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN?" exclamó Pilika con todas sus fuerzas. Len se levantó un poco, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

"OYE, SI NO TE ACUERDAS ME QUEDE AQUÍ POR QUE TÚ ME LO PEDISTE" contestó Len con el mismo tono de voz.

"¡SÍ, PERO SE SUPONE QUE TE DEBISTE DE HABER IDO¡NO HABERTE QUEDADO HACIENDO COSAS EXTRAÑAS!"exclamó Pilika.

"¡LO SIENTO ME QUEDE DORMIDO, y sobre lo otro…así amanecimos¿sí? No es mi culpa que nos movamos mucho durante la noche, porque al menos sé que tu si lo haces" contestó Len frustrado pues todavía tenía una pequeña molestia que lo irritaba.

"Está bien, está bien te creo pero…" Pilika se detuvo cuando de pronto su vista detectó un misterioso bulto debajo del pantalón de Len y ella se acordó que por eso se había asustado. Su cara se volvió súbitamente de un rojo vivo.

"¡Por eso es que te digo que eres un pervertido!" dijo Pilika mientras señalaba su pantalón. Len miró confundido hacia donde señalaba y vio a lo que se refería. Rápidamente cogió una de las almohadas y se tapó.

"¡Es tu culpa! No te dejabas de mover encima de mí¿qué quieres que yo haga¡no es algo que se pueda controlar!" exclamó Len a la vez que se ponía de pie con todo y almohada. Pilika lo miró confundida.

"¿Eh, mi culpa?" preguntó Pilika sonrojándose más, "Bueno como sea¡¡hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista!" exclamó Pilika.

"Sí, como sea. Ahora si me permites tengo que tomar una ducha de agua helada¡por tu culpa!" dijo Len fulminándola con la mirada, "Aunque no te vayas a tomar mucha importancia, sigues siendo una niña para mí y sin duda no me atraen las niñas" dijo Len antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿AH SI¡Pues creo que tu amiguito no piensa lo mismo!" gritó Pilika lanzando una almohada a la puerta que se cerraba. Una risa sarcástica fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Un automóvil viejo y de un amarillo descolorido se detuvo frente al gran portón de metal que contenía el símbolo de la familia Tao. Dos mujeres que discutían una con la otra se bajaron mientras vociferaban palabras altisonantes contra el conductor que no entendía nada y que también les gritaba de regreso en chino. La mujer que parecía ser la mayor de las dos le arrojó un par de billetes por la ventana al chino, y éste aventó sus maletas con la misma cara de desprecio. El taxi se alejó rápidamente del camino dejando una nube de humo detrás de él.

La mujer de cabello de fuego y ojos chocolatosos suspiró frustrada y miró a su hija que se encontraba inmóvil frente a ella. La joven de cabellera igual a la de su madre parpadeó varias veces ocultando sus ojos violeta que demostraban confusión.

"¿Y bien no piensas levantar las maletas? Ya he hecho bastante para traerte hasta aquí, eso sería lo mínimo que podrías hacer por tu madre¿no crees Reiko?" cuestionó Rara. Reiko caminó de forma renuente hasta las maletas, tratando de que su kimono ya no se ensuciara más de lo que ya estaba. Rara caminó hasta el monitor que había a un lado del portón y presionó un pequeño botón. El monitor se encendió y en la pantalla apareció el rostro de una señora que parecía ser la jefa de los sirvientes.

"Bienvenida a la Mansión Tao, me podría proporcionar su nombre y el de a quien visita, y su asunto por favor, y en seguida la atenderé" dijo la señora con una sonrisa que asustó a Rara. Rara miró de un lado a otro tratando de pensar que diría, no había pensado en eso cuando salió de Japón.

"Emm, eh… pues verá mi nombre es Rara Usui y mi hija Reiko también me acompaña, vengo a visitar a mi hija Pilika" contestó Rara esperando que Pilika no estuviera en casa y la dejaran entrar.

"Espere un momento, le avisaré a la Ama Bo sobre su llegada" dijo la anciana momentos antes de que la pantalla volviera a ser negra. Rara exhaló con alivio. Reiko llegó segundos después arrastrando las maletas detrás de ella.

"¡Madre¿qué acaso trajiste piedras?" preguntó Reiko exasperada.

"¡Guarda silencio! Traje todo lo necesario para hacerte la nueva señora Tao, y deshacerme de esa mocosa para siempre" respondió Rara. Poco después volvió a aparecer la anciana en la pantalla.

"Adelante, pueden pasar. Pai Long las esperará a la entrada de la casa" dijo la señora y desapareció de nuevo. Rara sonrió con malicia.

"Querida Pilika, no sabes lo que te espera" murmuró suavemente.

"¡Madre! Tenemos que subir como una colina para llegar hasta la casa!" gimió Reiko. Rara observó por primera vez el paisaje delante de ella. La mansión estaba al tope de una pequeña colina.

"Wee, que divertido"

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Len salió refrescado y más calmado de su baño. Caminó secándose el cabello con una toalla hasta el cuarto donde se debía de encontrar la niña. Tenía ganas de molestar a alguien un rato. Cuando llegó a la habitación no la encontró, aunque la cama ya estaba arreglada. La casa estaba inusualmente callada, y no era tan grande como para que no escuchara a la chica de cabello azulado. Algo estaba mal. Sintió una fuerte brisa sobre su espalada, y cuando se dio la vuelta fue cuando notó que la puerta de la entrada estaba completamente abierta. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Definitivamente algo andaba mal, la puerta que sólo se podía abrir por fuera estaba _abierta_.

"¿Qué demon-?" Len fue interrumpido por una voz que lamentablemente conocía muy bien.

"Hola querido primo¿acaso buscabas a esta preciosura de dama?" dijo una voz masculina que provenía desde la sala. Len se volteó completamente y vio lo que temía. En uno de los sillones se encontraba un joven de cabello y ojos verdosos, y que tenía una ropa demasiada afeminada y colorida para el gusto de Len. Pero lo que más enfureció a Len fue el ver a la joven Ainu en las piernas de su pariente atada de las manos y piernas con una cuerda, y con un pañuelo alrededor de su cara que le impedía el habla. Sin embargo lo más grave era que el joven afeminado tenía una navaja demasiado cerca de la tráquea de la chica, mientras que con su otra mano la detenía de la cintura. Pilika miró con ojos llorosos y enfurecidos a Len, cómo pidiéndole una explicación.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí Lyserg? y además¿cómo pudiste entrar a la casa?" preguntó Len volteando a ver la puerta que seguía abierta. Lyserg le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

"Vamos Len, tú bien sabes por lo que vengo a China" contestó Lyserg. Len lo miró sorprendido.

"¡No me digas que todavía sigues con lo mismo¡Mi familia y yo te lo dejamos muy claro la última vez!" exclamó Len irritado.

"Sí,bueno…, no soy alguien que se da por vencido fácilmente. Y ahora que me entero que te vas a casar con tu pequeña novia, consideré necesario venir desde Inglaterra" contestó Lyserg de lo más calmado mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Pilika. Pilika lo miró enfurecida.

"¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que déjala o te juro que-!" Len dio un paso adelante pero fue interrumpido por Lyserg.

"¡Cuidado con lo que haces primito! Si te acercas más, esta hermosa dama sufrirá las consecuencias" dijo Lyserg acercando más el filo de la navaja al cuello de Pilika. Len retrocedió inmediatamente y miró al joven inglés con una sonrisa burlona.

"Creo que tus contactos te dieron información incorrecta porque esta niña y yo no tenemos nada que ver, así que usándola para chantajearme no te servirá de nada" dijo Len al parecer tratando de distraerlo. Lyserg alzó una ceja y se puso de pie sosteniendo a Pilika para que ella también lo hiciera. La colocó frente a él todavía con la navaja apoyada en su cuello. Len miró a Pilika y vio reflejado en sus ojos desesperación y súplica.

"¿Ah sí? Entonces supongo que no te molestará si hago esto" dijo Lyserg al deslizar rápidamente la navaja sobre el cuello de la joven Ainu. Pilika se desplomó inmediatamente al piso, su caída amortiguada por la alfombra, y quedó boca abajo con su cabellera azulada alrededor de ella cubriendo su rostro. Len sintió como el nudo que se había formado momentos antes en su garganta lo ahogaba y su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente su pecho como si quisiera salirse de su cuerpo. Miró la forma inmóvil de Pilika en la alfombra y algo dentro de él explotó. Súbitamente se abalanzó sobre el joven inglés, que se había distraído por un momento esperando que Len saliera de su trance, y juntos cayeron al suelo. Len se sentó sobre él, con sus dos piernas detuvo los brazos del inglés y sus manos sobre su garganta haciendo que éste respirara con dificultad.

"¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO MALDITO BASTARDO¡TE DIJE QUE ELLA NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER EN ESTO¡NI SIQUIERA SABÍA LA VERDADERA RAZÓN POR LA QUE MIS PADRES LA TRAJERON A CHINA!" exclamó Len furioso. Lyserg lo miró calmado como si no estuviera apunto de morir asfixiado.

"Pero si me dijiste que no te importaba, yo sólo hice eso porque ya no me servía de nada. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad, tal vez tu amiga todavía seguiría con vida" replicó Lyserg con la voz ronca. Len apretó todavía más el cuello del inglés.

"¡Pero ahora está muerta¡Ni siquiera yo la podré traer de regreso! No sé ni como un lunático como tú pudo haber nacido dentro de mi familia" dijo Len con la voz entrecortada. Tantas emociones al mismo tiempo habían hecho que su cabeza le diera vueltas.

"Bueno, es como tú lo veas, para mí la muerte es relativa. Por que como tú bien sabes, cuando alguien muere pasa a vivir otro tipo de vida. Así que realmente nunca murió" contestó Lyserg con un rostro de lo más calmado. Len lo miró fúrico y le dio un puñetazo que pareció atravesar la mejilla del inglés.

"Eres un cínico¿sabes? No me hacen falta los deseos de matarte, pero jamás me convertiría en un asesino por una basura cómo tú" dijo Len poniéndose de pie. Después levantó a Lyserg de un jalón, lo golpeó con su rodilla lo más fuerte que pudo en la entrepierna haciendo que el inglés cayera de rodillas al piso, y ya ahí le dio otro golpe en la cara que lo lanzó al otro lado de la sala. El inglés cayó inconciente, dando por fin tiempo a Len de que pensara claramente.

Len miró de nuevo la forma de la joven Ainu en el piso y se acercó a ella. Esta vez no pudo combatir las pequeñas gotas de agua salada que escapaban de sus ojos. Se inclinó delante de ella, y cerrando sus ojos la tomó del torso para traerla hacia él y sostenerla sobre su pecho.

"No tenía por que haberte pasado esto. Los estúpidos de mis padres te metieron en una guerra a la que tú no perteneces. Pero lo peor, es que habías comenzado a caerme bien" murmuró Len hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera suave de la chica.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Un joven de ropas extrañas y de un peinado muy peculiar escalaba uno de los muchos muros que rodeaba la mansión Tao. Al principio le costó trabajo, pero una vez que estuvo arriba pudo llegar hasta el otro lado. Cayó suavemente sobre el pasto que había debajo de los millones de árboles que ahora lo rodeaban y observó su alrededor. Sin duda le costaría trabajo encontrar la mansión entre tanta naturaleza, pero por ella haría todo. Jamás dejaría que el mocoso chino se la quitara. Ella era suya y de nadie más.

_Continuará…_

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHA soy mala yo lo sé. Parece que no le dejan de pasar cosas a Pilika ( pobrecilla, en fin. Si quieren saber que quieren Rara y Reiko (espero que no se hayan olvidado de ellas), quien es el otro misterioso visitante y acaso es cierto que maté a Pilika, deja tu REVIEW! dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas, besos, abrazos, dulces, chicos guapos, pero nada de flames que esos serán usados para cocinar mis bombones, en TU REVIEW! Tú decides! XD ¡Para el review #100 habrá un premio! el 97 es de Akira T. REVIEW! REVIEW!

PS. El tamaoxlen apesta! prefiero mil veces el horoxlen….y eso ya es decir algo…XD

**Ja ne**

…**Eigna-fluff**


	5. Hoy no sucedió nada

Deberían de agradecer al grupo H.I.M. y a su canción Killing Loneliness porque fue lo que me obligó a escribir este capítulo...Ummm no voy a escribir mucho en esta parte esta vez, todos mis comentarios y respuestas a las dudas que se puedan originar estarán al final del capítulo.

Disclaimer: no, nada de SK me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei. Sólo los malos personajes extra me pertenecen. Ú.u

Plática o Narración

_**Pensamiento**_

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT cambio de escena

_Recuerdos_

"_Tsuki no Hikari"_

**Por Eigna-Fluff**

_Capítulo 5: Hoy no sucedió nada_

No huyas, pues no puedo vivir sin ti

Por favor quédate

Y aprenderé a amarte correctamente

Pues estuve esperándote

Esperando toda mi vida

Y estuve llorando por ti

Muriendo por ti todo este tiempo

Y no te perderé esta noche

-Lose You Tonight-H.I.M.

Bo no podía estar más extrañada ante la presencia de las dos visitantes que ahora se encontraban tomando té frente a ella. Sin duda recordaba que Pilika había mencionado algo sobre su padre, y realmente nunca se había preocupado por cuestionar a Pai Long sobre su visita a Japón.

La señora Tao miró una vez más a las mujeres que estaban sentadas frente a ella y pudo observar claramente cómo no tenían nada de parecido a la joven Ainu. ¿Acaso era uno de esos casos en que se parecía más a un padre que a otro? Bo sentía que algo estaba mal. Extremadamente mal.

"¿Y bien¿por cuál motivo es el que vienen a visitar a Pilika?" preguntó Bo con una gentil sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

"Mi hija y yo hemos venido pues extrañábamos mucho a nuestra querida Pilika. Su padre no pudo venir ya que se encuentra un poco enfermo" contestó Rara a la vez de que se trataba de reponer del susto que había tenido cuando la voz de Bo había roto el silencio.

Bo miró a Reiko unos momentos , sólo para encontrar que ésta veía de lo más asombrada el techo cubierto de dragones y flores con engrabados dorados. Su intuición le decía que no era una chica muy brillante.

"Me asombra que Pilika nunca haya mencionado a su madre o hermana" comentó Bo regresando su mirada penetrante a los ojos chocolatosos de la mujer mayor.

"Eh...Um...seguramente se olvidó de nosotras por tanta emoción de haber llegado a un lugar nuevo" contestó Rara nerviosamente. Ya se había imaginado que algo como esto sucedería, pero no se rendiría, lucharía hasta el final. Bo la miró de una manera que le decía que no había creído nada de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, tenía mucho en que pensar y no podía entretenerse con cosas insignificantes. Bo suspiró antes de continuar.

"Lamento decirles que por el momento Pilika se encuentra con mi hijo en un pequeño...paseo. Pero enviaré a alguien a recogerlos lo más pronto posible. Por lo pronto el ama de llaves les mostrará sus habitaciones. Ahora si me permiten tengo algunos asuntos que atender" dijo Bo. Al finalizar se puso de pie y desapareció por la puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban.

"Madre¿qué vamos a hacer? La estúpida de Pilika no está y además tampoco el hijo de esa señora" protestó Reiko.

"Deja de quejarte, ya te dije que yo me encargaría de todo" contestó Rara. Momentos después ingresó la anciana de la sonrisa tétrica para llevar a las dos mujeres de cabello rojo a su habitación. Rara no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver a la anciana mientras se ponía de pie para seguirla.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Una risa macabra y tétrica se escuchó a lo largo de toda la casa de campo. Len salió del mundo pensamientos en el que se había sumergido al escucharla. Levantó su cabeza y la giró en dirección del joven de cabello verde del que sin duda se originaba la risa. Len lo miró furioso.

"¿Y tú de que te ríes imbécil¿Acaso la poca cordura que te quedaba se ha ido?" preguntó Len sin soltar en ningún momento el cuerpo de la joven peliazulada.

"No _primo_, no estoy lunático como tú crees" contestó Lyserg mientras se ponía de pie lentamente pues todavía se encontraba adolorido. "Me rio de que no ves lo que está justo frente a tus ojos" continuó el joven inglés. Len tuvo que contener el impulso de levantarse para golpearlo de nuevo pues no quería soltar a Pilika porque temía de que en caso de hacerlo ésta se desvanecería por completo.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" preguntó Len mirando confusamente a su pariente.

"Hablo en serio Len, es cierto que he lastimado gravemente a varios, sin embargo, no he matado nunca a nadie. Esta vez no es la excepción, y si por primera vez te dignaras a observar a la dama que según tú no te importa, lo comprobarías" contestó Lyserg ahora completamente erguido y con uno de sus brazos sosteniendo uno de sus costados.

Len giró su cabeza a una velocidad asombrosa para obsrvar a Pilika. No se había dado cuenta, pero efectivamente no había mirado el rostro de la chica en ningún momento. Tal vez evadiéndolo inconcientemente o tal vez porque mechones largos de cabello azul cubría su rostro, fuera cualquiera de las dos no importaba. Len sentía algo que no podía describir al saber que podría ser que después de todo Pilika seguía con vida. Era algo que había sentido antes, pero hacía vario tiempo que no lo hacía. ¿Era...esperanza?

Con una mano un poco temblorosa retiró lentamente los cabellos que tapaban a Pilika. Para su sorpresa y alivio en el cuello de la joven no había nada, mas que una pequeña línea roja que poco a poco se desvanecía. A pesar de que ya había visto que no sangraba en lo más mínimo no podía estar completamente convencido, por lo que acerco uno de sus oídos hasta el pecho de la chica para comprobar si su corazón latía. En el momento en el que distinguió el sonido, aunque leve, del palpitar de su corazón no pudo evitar sentir como un alivio enorme recorría su cuerpo en oleadas.

Len no se retiró aunque ya hubiera comprobado que Pilika estaba viva. Encontraba tan suave y cómodo el lugar donde su cabeza estaba apoyada que encontraba imposible retirarse. Sin embargo, momentos después deseó haberlo hecho pues sintió como Pilika se movía debajo de él tratando de levantarse. Len movió su cabeza sin levantarla para mirar el los ojos celestes de la joven llenos de confusión. Antes de que pudiera recuperar por completo la conciencia se encontró completamente rodeada por los brazos de Len que la estrechaban fuertemente contra él. Pilika parpadeó varias veces tratando de captar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Quién la estaba abrazando? y ¿Por qué ella no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo?

"¿Pilika¡¿Pilika¡Contéstame maldita sea!" exclamó Len pero no recibió respuesta alguna. "¡Hey inglesito idiota¿No la mataste pero sí la volviste muda?" preguntó Len mientras la movía ligeramente en sus brazos.

Sabía que quien quiera que la estuviera abrazando estaba hablando pero no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que decía. Pilika estaba demasiado ensimismada con las vibraciones y el sonido grave que emitía la voz de la persona que la abrazaba a través de su pecho. El sonido era extrañamente relajante para ella por lo que olvidó lo que tenía que hacer y cerró los ojos. El rápido latir del corazón de la persona extraña la terminó por adormecer un poco. El abrazo en el que se encontraba era cálido y firme, y por alguna razón se sentía completamente protegida.

El miedo y alerta que había sentido previamente se esfumó por completo. Lo único que quería hacer en ese instante era quedarse ahí para siempre y ser arrullada hasta llegar a dormir profundamente. Sí, definitivamente dormir era bueno. En sus sueños no había no había dolor, odio, madrastras tiranas, ni parientes locos de Len que la querían matar, ni…¡LEN! Al recordar al joven chino Pilika volvió a la realidad y todos los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido volvieron a ella de golpe.

Len se había estado bañando cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido y al salir de la habitación descubrió una navaja frente a ella y un joven con ropas occidentales. Se había tratado de defender, pero un péndulo que se movía solo la había atado en un instante. Después llegó Len y habló con su secuestrador, que aparentemente se llamaba Lyserg, de algo que no entendía en lo más mínimo. Y después…después… _esta niña y yo no tenemos nada que ver…_ _Entonces supongo que no te molestará si hago esto…_Ella había esperado dolor y una muerte agonizante, pero lo único que recordaba después de eso era una oscuridad completa. ¿Qué no se supone que debería de estar muerta? Pilika abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de quien la abrazaba. Esa voz era definitivamente de Len.

"¡Pilika¡Pilika! Maldita sea Diethel¿qué le hiciste¡Está despierta, pero no reacciona!" exclamó Len comenzando a desesperarse. Esta vez Pilika si escuchó lo que dijo, más no pudo concentrarse en lo que le contestó Lyserg pues estaba demasiado asombrada. Por primera vez desde que se habían conocido la había llamado por su nombre y no "niña". La joven peliazulada no pudo más que sentir emoción y alegría, después de todo quien prefiere ser llamado algo tan impersonal como "niña" a ser llamado por su propio nombre. Además le gustó mucho la manera en que sonaba su nombre saliendo de los labios del chino.

Cuando Pilika volvió a escuchar la voz de Len reaccionó una vez más. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en los brazos de Len sin hacer nada¿Por qué se ponía tan feliz por una cosa tan insignificante, y más viniendo del estúpido Len¿Por qué se sentía tan cómoda y segura en ese lugar¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él¡No! No, eso no podía ser. Era simplemente el hecho de haber estado cerca de la muerte. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Pilika ya estaba cansada de pensar en cosas inútiles y de no hacer nada. Ahora si estaba completamente despierta y se percataba de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era tiempo de que vengara el susto y miedo que había sentido antes. Lyserg pagaría por lo que le había hecho, y Len tampoco saldría libre. Después de todo, la había dejado en manos del inglés loco y se la había ofrecido en charola de plata. Nadie tocaba a Pilika sin su permiso y vivía para contarlo. Observaría por un momento la situación y después actuaría. Una risa maliciosa resonó en la cabeza de Pilika.

Lyserg ahora se acercó a donde se encontraban Len y Pilika, ya repuesto de los golpes que le había propinado Len. Len lo miraba alerto, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos en caso de que quisiera hacer algo otra vez. Cuando Lyserg se arrodilló frente a Len y estiró una mano en dirección a Pilika, Len se movió hacia atrás como reflejo y a la vez apretó más a Pilika contra él. Pilika no hizo más que sorprenderse ante las acciones de éste. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo que la alejara del asesino pues no quería estar cerca de él, pero la manera en que había reaccionado Len era demasiado¿sobre protectora?

"¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Len con una mirada fulminante y llena de sospecha. Lyserg lo miró extrañado.

"¡Nada más quería ver que le pasa!" contestó Lyserg. Len le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Sí claro y voy a dejar que te le vuelvas a acercar así nada más. ¿Qué parezco estúpido o que?" preguntó Len ahora con una posición que indicaba que si Lyserg volvía a intentar algo no sería tan compasivo como antes.

"Ya te dije que esto es muy extraño. ¡No le hice nada fuera de lo normal como para que se pusiera así!" dijo Lyserg desde su lugar.

"¡Nada fuera de lo normal¡¿Poner una navaja en frente de alguien y luego deslizarla sobre su cuello es algo muy normal para ti!" exclamó Len perdiendo las últimas gotas de su paciencia. Pilika estaba completamente de acuerdo con Len en ese punto. Ese tal Lyserg se le hacía cada vez más raro. "Y hablando de eso, no que lo haya deseado pero¿por qué demonios no está muerta¿Me podrías explicar de una buena vez por todas que pasó?" cuestionó Len. Pilika casi saltó ante esta pregunta. Había estado ansiosa por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Lyserg miró el piso nervioso.

"Eh…bueno…mis padres abrieron una tienda de magia hace unos meses en Londres y venden todo tipo de artículos en ella. Entre ellos, armas falsas que parecen demasiado reales. La navaja que usé tiene menos filo que el diente de un bebé. Lo demás fue producto mi buena actuación. Justo cuando deslicé la navaja, presioné el punto que esta en el cuello de todas las personas que conectan su cerebro con el sistema nervioso, y ahí tienes un desmayo instantáneo" contestó Lyserg con algo que Len notó como orgullo.

"¿Quieres decir que todo esto fue una de tus estúpidas bromas?" preguntó Len ahora con una gran vena sobresaliendo sobre su frente. Pilika no podía estar más enfurecida. Todo había sido producto de una broma y además ella había sido usada como acto principal. ¡Todo era culpa de Len!

"Vamos Len no te enojes. Fue sólo una pequeña broma. La verdad es que no contaba con que su cabello cubriera su cuello, se suponía que te darías cuenta mucho antes. Pero lo de la razón por la que estoy en China no fue broma. Para eso vine y no pienso rendirme" contestó Lyserg.

"¡No me vengas con tus idioteces en este momento! Sabes muy bien que esta pequeña broma te saldrá muy cara, y además¡Pilika sigue sin reaccionar!" exclamó Len.

"Sí ya lo sé Len, pero sin duda alguna ver tu cara en el momento en que cayó al piso la chica valió la pena. La verdad es que para que haya sido alguien que según tú no te importaba, reaccionaste bastante agresivo. Y luego ahora como la tienes en tus brazos…Yo diría que sí te importa y mucho. Aunque la verdad sería mejor para mí si no fuera así. Es bastante hermosa y alguien como ella no me vendría nada mal. Yo podría hacerla mi novia y entonces me complacería en todo. Sí, sobre todo en las noches después de un arduo entrenamiento, ella vendría y-" Lyserg fue interrumpido por Len.

"¡Cállate¡Ni se te ocurra pensar en ella de esa manera! Además, ella jamás caería por un tipo como tú y también está el pequeño detalle de que mis padres la trajeron para que fuera _mi_ esposa" dijo Len sin pensar realmente lo que decía. Si de por si ya estaba enfurecido, el escuchar hablar a Lyserg de su futuro con la chica Ainu hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Pilika decidió que no iba a ser tan violenta con Len, después de todo la estaba defendiendo del pervertido que apenas la había conocido y ya estaba teniendo fantasías con ella.

"Vaya Len, se podría decir que estás celoso ¿Acaso te sientes amenazado por mi¿Temes que te quite a tu novia?" preguntó Lyserg a Len tratando de provocarlo. Pilika se sorprendió¿celoso? Len ¿celoso por ella? Sí claro. Aunque eso le daba una idea. Después de todo, tendría su tan esperado momento de diversión.

"Claro que no, pero no soy tan malvado como para dejar a alguna chica inocente que se acerque a ti" contestó Len.

Antes de que Lyserg pudiera contestar, Pilika se comenzó a mover de manera que Len la tuvo que soltar. Lyserg y Len la miraron curiosamente. Habían estado tan metidos en su discusión que se habían olvidado de que la chica no había dicho nada. Una vez que Pilika estuvo fuera de los brazos de Len, ésta lo miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y con unos ojos que parecían los de una niña pequeña.

"¿Quién eres tú¿Por qué me estabas abrazando si no te conozco?" preguntó Pilika con una auténtica cara de confusión. Len la miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas más a la chica.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

El joven que había traspasado propiedad privada no se daba por vencido. Había sido un duro recorrido desde que había salido de Japón para buscarla, pero por ella iría hasta las llamas del infierno. Ahora se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra que le ofrecía un árbol, pues había caminado durante horas esquivando animales salvajes y haciéndose camino entre el frondoso bosque. Al principio no había sabido exactamente a donde dirigirse, pero después de un rato había divisado a lo lejos la enorme mansión de la familia Tao.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el territorio de los Tao sería tan grande. Ya le habían dicho que eran la familia más poderosa de China, pero él se había figurado algo más pequeño. Había caminado toda la noche y una parte de la mañana y no llevaba ni la mitad del camino. Seguramente llegaría hasta la mansión hasta el anochecer. Lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Pilika había sido obligada a venir a un país desconocido, y él no había estado ahí para impedirlo.

Se había desaparecido de su vida hacía varios años, y justo cuando regresó, su padre le avisó sobre los paraderos de la chica. Ni siquiera había esperado a que le contara toda la historia, había salido disparado a encontrar el medio de transporte más cercano para llegar a China, y ahora ahí se encontraba. Impediría esa boda aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. No permitiría que un chino apestoso le quitara la inocencia a su querida Pilika. Con ese último pensamiento, el joven prosiguió su camino.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

"¿Pilika de qué estás hablando? Soy Len¿la persona a la que más odias? Ya deja de jugar y dime si estás bien" dijo Len esperando que la chica comenzara a reírse en cualquier momento, pero Pilika sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy bien, pero yo no te conozco. ¿Por qué te preocuparías por alguien que no conoces?" preguntó Pilika. Len no sabía que decir. ¿Qué acaso todo el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra?

"¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerdes? Mira Pilika-" comenzó Len a la vez que se acercaba hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando observó que ella retrocedía como si tuviera miedo de él. Pilika se arrepintió por unos segundos de haber iniciado su broma cuando observó dolor y tristeza cruzar los ojos de Len ante su rechazo. Pero no se podía echar para atrás, tendría que seguir. Recordó haber topado con algo anteriormente y al girar su cabeza se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su otra víctima.

Len esperaba que tampoco reconociera al otro joven y también retrocediera con temor, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando ésta se lanzó sobre el inglés y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

"¡Joven Lyserg¡Pensé que me había abandonado otra vez! Y después cuando este extraño me dijo que me conocía¡me dio mucho miedo¡que bueno que está aquí para que me proteja!" exclamó Pilika a la vez que se acurrucaba en su pecho. Lyserg y Len observaban sorprendidos cada movimiento suyo detenidamente. Ninguno de los dos comprendía que era lo que sucedía. Len sólo quería ponerse de pie y tomar a Pilika para alejarla de Lyserg.

"Ahora joven Lyserg, creo que estoy en deuda con usted, así que creo que debería de devolverle el favor de alguna manera" dijo Pilika mientras acariciaba suavemente la tela de la camisa que cubría el pecho del chico con las palmas de sus manos. Después descendió poco a poco hasta las piernas del inglés sin dejar de tocar ni un momento el cuerpo del chico. Len y Lyserg estaban en un completo estado de shock por lo que no se movían para nada. Esto permitió a Pilika la libertad de desabrochar el cinturón del inglés sin ningún problema. Después se dispuso a desabrochar el botón y cierre de su pantalón. Pilika no podía mas que regocijarse por dentro pues se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajarle los pantalones sintió que algo rodeaba su cintura y la jalaba hacia atrás rápidamente. Pilika ya había esperado que Len reaccionara de esa manera, pues sin duda era él quien la retiraba del cuerpo de Lyserg. Por un momento Pilika había temido que Len estuviera demasiado impresionado para hacer algo, pues había confiado en que él la detendría, y si no lo hacía no se creía capaz de continuar con su pequeña farsa. Así que no pudo más que sentirse aliviada cuando estuvo completamente alejada de Lyserg.

A través de su espalda sentía como el pecho de Len se elevaba y bajaba rápidamente debido a su respiración agitada. Después de todo Pilika no había estado equivocada. Len estaba furioso con Lyserg por haber estado cerca de la chica y con Pilika por haberse olvidado de quien era él. Pero más que furioso estaba confundido, pues no comprendía por qué las acciones de la chica lo molestaban tanto y por qué le dolía al saber que ella no lo recordaba. Se suponía que él no tenía corazón, se suponía que no le importaba nadie más que su familia, se suponía que ninguna chica volvería a importarle, se suponía que ella se había llevado todo lo que había podido dar. Entonces ¿por qué ahora tenía dudas sobre lo que sentía¿Por qué lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era encerrar a la chica de pelo azul y no dejar que ningún otro hombre se le acercara?

Todas esas dudas y preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Len cuando los movimientos de Pilika lo hicieron regresar a la realidad. La chica estaba luchando para liberarse de los brazos que la rodeaban aparentemente para regresar con el chico de pelo verde. Len no podía estar más desconcertado con todo lo que estaba pasando. Era sorprendente como pocos días antes no había tenido otra cosa más que entrenar y ahora tenía una prometida que antes lo odiaba, y que ahora ya no lo recordaba y que amaba a su primo, que por cierto era el rival de todo su vida. Len no pudo más que llegar a la conclusión de que la vida da demasiadas vueltas. Mientras Len tenía sus pensamientos filosóficos, Pilika seguía tratando de zafarse de él pues tenía que ejecutar el último acto de su obra maestra.

"¡Déjame ir por favor¡Tengo que regresar con el joven Lyserg! Amo¿por qué no me ayuda?" dijo Pilika con tono de súplica. Lyserg nada más observaba a la chica con curiosidad y diversión. No se había movido de la posición en la que lo había dejado. Len miró con disgusto y asco al otro joven y apretó todavía más a la chica contra él. Por ninguna razón iba a dejar que la chica se liberara para ir a hacer cosas extrañas con su primo. Pilika se dio cuenta de que nunca podría librarse de Len por las buenas, por lo que decidió que era momento de hacerlo por las malas.

Len no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar. Sólo sintió como la chica lo golpeó en el estómago con su codo sacándole el aire y después la nariz provocando que su vista fuera borrosa debido a las lágrimas. El perfecto ataque para que hiciera que la soltara. Pilika se alejó rápidamente de Len y corrió hasta Lyserg.

"Vamos joven Lyserg, póngase de pie, y vamos a la habitación donde nadie nos podrá molestar" dijo Pilika con una sonrisa provocativa. Lyserg no tenía ningún motivo por el cual negarse, por lo que se puso rápidamente de pie y siguió a Pilika, la cual ya se le había adelantado. Len pudo escuchar lo que la chica dijo e intentó avanzar para detenerlos, pero todavía tenía la vista borrosa, por lo que tropezó y cayó. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe y el 'clic' del seguro al accionarse.

Len sintió miedo y nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo. Lyserg y una Pilika transformada se encontraban en una habitación encerrados solos. Era como una de sus peores pesadillas convertidas en realidad, y a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos de él. Después de unos segundos, Len pudo recobrar su vista y ponerse de pie. Se dirigió con paso firme y decidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de alejar a la chica de su primo pervertido. Al llegar hasta la puerta la tocó y esperó respuesta. No obtuvo ninguna, algo que ya esperaba.

"¡Estúpido inglés, abre la puerta! Sabes muy bien que si no lo haces habrá consecuencias muy graves" exclamó Len mientras miraba furiosamente la puerta, como si al hacerlo ésta se abriría. Nuevamente no recibió respuesta. Len se encontraba desesperado, mientras él trataba de hacer las cosas pacíficamente, dentro de la habitación esos dos se encontraban haciendo actividades inapropiadas. Len no pudo soportarlo más y con una patada golpeó la puerta. Ésta se derrumbó fácilmente, cómo si hubiera sido de juguete. Len se apresuró para entrar, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a los dos sobre la cama, o más bien Pilika sobre la cama y Lyserg sobre ella. Éste la estaba deteniendo con sus piernas y manos, por lo cual ella se encontraba inmovilizada.

"¡SE PODRÍA SABER QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO IDIOTA!" gritó Len furiosamente. Al sonido del grito de Len, Pilika giró su cabeza temerosamente hacia el chino y lo miró. Len no falló en distinguir en su mirada la súplica.

"¡Len! Ayúdame por favor, en verdad lo siento" dijo Pilika dijo mientras luchaba nuevamente por librarse del inglés. Len la miró confundido. ¿Ahora si lo recordaba¿Acaso lo había hecho todo el tiempo?

"Sí claro, ahora que tu pequeño plan falló, si lo necesitas¿verdad princesa?" preguntó Lyserg mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y aplicaba más fuerza sobre sus muñecas. Pilika giró su cabeza hacia un lado con un gesto de dolor. Ésta miró a Len una vez más y observó que él la miraba con enojo y reproche. Se había dado cuenta que todo había sido actuado.

"¡Len por favor! Prometo que te explicaré todo, pero ¡quítame a este cerdo de encima!" exclamó Pilika todavía moviéndose para liberarse del inglés. Len seguía mirándola sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"Lo vez hermosa, no le importa. Mejor hay que hacer lo que se suponía íbamos a hacer, no me importa tener público" le murmuró al oído Lyserg a Pilika.

Pilika estaba cada vez más aterrorizada, su plan había terminado más que mal y la persona que podía ayudarla al parecer estaba enojada con ella. Lyserg se acercó mucho más, hasta que cerró el espacio entre sus labios y la mejilla de la chica. Pilika sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Se sentía violada y usada, y lo peor es que todo había sido su culpa. Después sintió el aliento caliente de Lyserg recorrer su rostro hasta llegar sobre sus labios. Pilika sabía lo que vendría después. Hizo otro intento por soltarse pero fue inútil. Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a Len, sabía que no la ayudaría. Derramó una lágrima de frustración. Los labios de chico inglés se encontraban a unos cuantos milímetros de los de ella. Pilika no pudo seguir viendo y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de no sentir.

Esperó varios segundos para sentir algo húmedo y asqueroso tocar sus labios, pero nunca llegó. Lo que sintió fue ser liberada, y que el cuerpo de Lyserg ya no la presionaba. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Lyserg en el piso tirado y que Len ahora se encontraba ahora su lado y la observaba no con enojo, pero con preocupación y… ¿culpa?

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Pilika no supo porque en el momento en el que escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella sintió el terror apoderarse de su cuerpo. Tal vez había cometido un error al tratar de vengarse del inglés, pero era demasiado tarde como para retractarse así que decidió continuar. Dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia Lyserg que la esperaba parado frente a la puerta cerrada. Se acercó hasta él y le rodeo el cuello son sus brazos. Después acercó su rostro hasta el oído del chico y le murmuró "Esto es lo que te mereces". Inmediatamente después lo tomó de los extremos de la camisa que llevaba y lo jaló hacia delante con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que elevaba la rodilla de su pierna derecha y la dirigía hacia la entrepierna del inglés.

El plan de golpear a Lyserg en la parte más sensible de éste se arruinó cuando Pilika sintió que una de sus manos había detenido el golpe. La chica no había contado con los buenos reflejos del joven de ojos verdes. Pilika alzó la mirada para observar los ojos de Lyserg y en ellos encontró perversión y lujuria. Definitivamente el inglés deseaba obtener algo de ella. El sonido de la voz de Len a través de la puerta, hizo que Pilika volteara hacia la puerta, y que Lyserg aprovechara la distracción para tomarla con fuerza por las muñecas y cargarla para colocarla sobre la cama.

Pilika no supo ni que ocurrió hasta que sintió el peso de Lyserg sobre ella y observó el rostro de este sobre el de ella. Justo en ese momento escuchó que la puerta era derribada y Len gritándole a Lyserg. Después le pidió su ayuda y éste se quedó observándola.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

¿Acaso había estado fingiendo desde que despertó? Len veía a la chica, pero realmente no la observaba, no registraba lo que estaba pasando. Oyó que el inglés habló pero no escuchó lo que dijo. Estaba demasiado enfurecido con la chica por haberlo engañado de esa manera. No había sido la gran cosa, pero se sentía realmente herido pues había temido que Pilika nunca lo volvería a reconocer y que se iría a vivir con su odioso primo a quien sabe que lugar. Estaba enojado con ella por que había hecho que le importara lo que le pasara. Debía admitir que cuando lo llamó por su nombre una vez más se sintió aliviado. Después de todo no lo había olvidado.

Len escuchó una vez más la voz de Pilika llamándolo. Pero éste no reaccionó. Por unos segundos pensó que tal vez debería dejarla en manos del inglesito en venganza por la preocupación por la que lo había hecho pasar. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se reprochó a si mismo el pensamiento. Jamás la dejaría en manos del inútil pervertido que tenía como pariente. Ya había tardado demasiado tiempo en reaccionar.

Cuando por fin salió de sus pensamientos, por fin observó claramente lo que ocurría. Lyserg estaba besando la mejilla de la chica en ese instante, y Len se enfureció consigo mismo, por haber dejado que la situación llegara tan lejos. En cuanto vio que el chico peliverde movía su rostro para cambiar de objetivo, Len se apresuró hasta donde estaban los dos. La imagen de la chica con los ojos cerrados, y una lágrima solitaria resbalándole por la mejilla hizo que se sintiera cada vez peor. Desde el principio Pilika le había pedido su ayuda, y por orgulloso no se la había ofrecido. Por su capricho, la había hecho sufrir.

Antes de que Lyserg pudiera cumplir con su cometido, Len lo tomó por la camisa y lo arrojó al piso lo más fuerte que pudo. Cuando dirigió su mirada para observar el rostro de la joven de cabello azul, encontró que la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados y con un rostro que demostraba que estaba esperando algún tipo de castigo. Segundo después abrió los ojos confundida y lo miró con sorpresa. Len tuvo que contener unos deseos enormes de decirle que lo perdonara.

Len se arrodilló frente a la cama, y miró a Pilika de una manera que la chica no pudo identificar. Pudo observar que los ojos del chico se trasladaban de sus ojos hasta sus labios y volvían hacia arriba. Pilika estaba demasiado confundida. ¿Por qué estaba acutando tan extraño el joven chino? Cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo, éste la interrumpió.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Len con una voz suave. Pilika lo miró.

"Sí, gracias por la ayuda. Siento mucho haberte golpeado" contestó Pilika a la vez que observaba que la nariz del chico se había inflamado y enrojecido un poco. Extendió una mano para tocar la zona afectada, pero fue detenida por el mismo Len. Los dos se vieron a los ojos y quedaron atrapados como en un trance. Len comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros. El joven chino ya había soltado la mano de Pilika, y que ahora se encontraba sobre el rostro del chino. De pronto, su pequeño momento fue interrumpido por un gemido proveniente del cuerpo de Lyserg. En ese instante Len se puso de pie y miró confuso a la chica.

Pilika parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Len dio media vuelta y salió precipitadamente de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Pilika se levantó rápidamente de la cama para ir tras él. La chica estaba ahora preocupada, pues suponía que el joven chino estaba extremadamente enojado con ella por todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, se había olvidado que Lyserg estaba en el piso, por lo que tropezó con él y cayó al piso.

Cuando por fin logró ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, se encontró a Lyserg en la cocina hablando por el teléfono, que se suponía era sólo para emergencias, y escuchó las palabras "…quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible." antes de que colgara el teléfono. Después de eso volteó a verla, esta vez la chica no pudo distinguir nada en su mirada. Tenía una mirada inexpresiva.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Jun se encontraba organizando el banquete que se ofrecería en honor a las visitas recién llegadas cuando el teléfono rojo sonó. La joven china sonrió. Sabía que tarde o temprano sonaría ese teléfono. A decir verdad le sorprendía que no hubiera sonado antes, pues conociendo a su hermano sabía que éste no soportaría estar a solas con alguien que odiaba demasiado tiempo. Así que se acercó hasta el teléfono con una gran sonrisa, y se limpió las manos en una pequeña toalla antes de levantar el auricular.

"Hola Len. ¿Todavía no se han matado uno al otro?" preguntó Jun divertida.

"Jun no es divertido en lo más mínimo. Hablo para informarte que Lyserg está aquí. No tengo ni la más mínima de cómo entró a la casa. No he tenido tiempo de averiguarlo pues he tenido unas pequeñas complicaciones con él y con Pilika" se escuchó la voz de Len contestar. El rostro de Jun ahora demostraba preocupación.

"¿Pilika¿Se encuentra bien?" cuestionó Jun.

"Sí no te preocupes, te cuento todo lo que sucedió en la casa. Sólo quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible" contestó Len.

"Está bien, enviaré a alguien ahora mismo, en todos modos los iba ha hacer. Y Len, por favor ten cuidado." fue lo último que dijo Jun antes de que escuchara el 'clic' de que Len había colgado.

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT

Len caminó hasta donde se encontraba Pilika, mas no se acerco demasiado. Pilika no se movió, esperando que el chino dijera algo.

"Ya le hablé a mi hermana y le he contado sobre lo sucedido. Me dijo que enviaría alguien por nosotros lo más pronto posible, que no tardaría más de una hora. Así que te recomiendo que prepares tus cosas para cuando nos tengamos que ir" dijo Len con una voz monótona. Pilika sólo asintió con la cabeza. Len comenzó a caminar como para retirarse, pero la joven lo detuvo.

"¿Qué hay de tu primo¿No vas a hacer nada con él?" cuestionó Pilika preocupada por que el inglés fuera a hacer algo extraño de nuevo. Len se volvió una vez más hacia ella.

"No. Déjalo por el momento allí. Ya llegará el tiempo para que sea castigado por lo que hizo. Ahora si me permites quiero tomar aire fresco" dijo Len con el mismo tono de voz para después caminar hacia la puerta de la entrada de la casa. Pilika estaba confundida. ¿Qué no se suponía que no podían salir? Cuando se giró para observar el lugar a donde se dirigía el chino, vio que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Había olvidado por completo que Lyserg la había dejado abierta cuando había entrado.

Len salió de la casa e inhaló aire profundamente. Definitivamente era alguien de la naturaleza. No se sentía bien si se separaba mucho tiempo de ella. Sin embargo, no había salido por su necesidad de reunirse de nuevo con la flora y fauna. Había salido porque estar cerca de la joven de cabellera azulada lo hacía sentirse confundido, y lo que más le daba miedo, lo hacía querer estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Lo hacía sentir emociones que desde hace mucho no sentía.

Len temía que había comenzado a sentir algo por la chica. Tal vez su primo había tenido razón en eso. Tal vez se había comenzado a enamorar de ella.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Después de varios meses aquí se encuentra el tan esperado capítulo. Debo admitir que no salió como lo había planeado, pero no me disgustó como salió jajaja espero que les haya gustado y haya sido lo que esperaban. Espero poder subir un nuevo capítulo esta misma semana, pues creo que se los debo. Es demasiado noche como para pensar en las dudas, así que espero resolverlas después en mi profile. Sólo debo decirles que de aquí en adelante va a haber más azúcar y fluffness, espero sus sugerencias, dudas, opiniones, críticas constructivas, dulces, abrazos y demás en su REVIEW!

P.S. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW! Y a todos los que a pesar del tiempo siguen leyendo mis historias

**Ja ne**

…**Eigna-Fluff **


End file.
